


Blonde Fire and Ice

by Mermaidhipster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidhipster/pseuds/Mermaidhipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty, exciting, gripping, sexual tale of the threesome going on journeys and trying out everything. LucyXGrayXNatsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So in summary this is a reupload from my fanfiction.net profile and i'm just worried it'll get deleted for being too graphic but this is a mash up of the current 28 chapters and now i'll be uploading new chapters on both. This was written over the course of 5 months so the writing starts out shitty and there will probably be mistakes by the butt ton. But I don't own anything.

It was a regular day at the guild. Lucy was whining to anyone who wanted to listen about not having money to pay rent when Natsu popped up behind her with a flyer.

"Hey Luce I have a job for us that you might like. All you need to do is be a distraction!"

Lucy responded "Sure but you know Happy is out of town and if were going to catch a group of kidnappers we're going to need help."

Natsu thought for a moment when Gray cut him off. "Guys i'm just sitting around here bored anyways so I might as well"

Natsu threw a fit because he wanted alone time with Lucy. He's been noticing he has been feeling differently especially when her shirt is just a little lower than usual or when her towel rides up. Ugh he cant take this much longer but hes unsure when it will end. Natsu's hissy fit finished when Gray and Lucy dragged him out.

"Guys its looks like i need to look like I'm rich so I better go change" Lucy stated walking to her house.

The two boys immediately followed. Gray chimed in "Then I guess we'll wait for you while you get ready"

Lucy just sighed while turning the key to her house. "Sure just don't touch anything"

The boys hurried in and sat on the bed while Lucy grabbed a bunch of colorful fabrics and three pairs of unnecessary shoes. Natsu watched her as she gracefully walked in the bathroom. Damn she was attractive. Natsu caught himself. His face turned bright red when he was interrupted by Gray.

"So man whats up with you. You've always been a hot head but never this bad and now your face is pink" Gray held back a laugh with his pun. Natsu flinched and increasingly became angry when Lucy but through her door in a tiny black with white trim. Her blonde hair tied up in a small ponytail. Oh no Natsu was starting to feel funny again. But this time he felt his pants harden. What was he going to do to fix this he thought. Gray burst out laughing at the sight of Natsu trying to conceal his growing problem. But Lucy thought it was directed at her.

"You really think I look bad, guys?" Lucy asked

Gray gave a thumbs up and responded " No Lucy you look smokin' hot. Now lets go"

The trio head out but Gray stopped Natsu and whispered " Dude lets mess with Lucy tonight"

Natsu just agreed but didn't really know what he meant. Lucy turned around saying "Hurry up guys!"

Natsu was growing increasing uncomfortable but glanced to the side and saw that Gray was adjusting his dick in his pants. So he felt the same! But why wasn't he reacting. Gray ran up beside Lucy and Natsu caught up.

They finally reached their meeting place. Lucy would be the bait and when the men went after her Gray and Natsu would grab them. The boys climbed up the tree which was significantly high. And Lucy sat a the bench below. It was the know place girls would be robbed or stolen. The boys got comfortable on the tree while Lucy summoned Plue to keep her company.

"So you're finally hitting puberty flame brain" Gray laughed. Lucy was obviously out of hearing range because she didn't even flinch.

"What makes you say that and what is that even is that?" Natsu grew angry

"Its when you start thinking about girls and or boys and having sex with them and you grow hair everywhere. And your dick gets hard a lot. Man no one explained this to you?" Natsu just sat there shocked.

"Like my skills are so sharp I even noticed you can see down Lucy's dress." Gray said pointing down.

Natsu's eyes followed his finger and there it was. Her gorgeous tits in plain sight. He felt himself grow again and immediately looked at Gray again. Gray laughed.

"Have you ever masturbated?" Gray asked.

"What do you mean?"

"y'know when you get hard at night. Do you jerk off?"

Natsu reacted to that for some reason. " I usually just sleep beside I don't even know what you're talking about anyways." Natsu would dare to admit he would wake up painfully hard and soaked.

"Here let me show you." Gray started moving closer to Natsu. Natsu tried to jump up and punch gray in the face for even thinking about something like that but he felt frozen. Part of him wanted him to proceed and part of him wished it was Lucy. Gray finally reached Natsu and put his hand right on his crotch. Natsu became fully hard at Grays touch and let out a small moan. Natsu needed more so he thrust into Grays hand.

"Whoa there buddy hahah someones needy." Gray said slowly rubbing Natsu's growing cock feeling his own pressing painfully against his boxers.

Natsu felt Grays hand slip upward and slip into his pants. Grays hand gave Natsu's obliviously grown manhood and started jerking faster. The cold hand felt so good against Natsu's hot skin. He had never felt this pleasure before. It had already began to be to much for him and he quietly kept moaning "more, more, faster". Gray only meant for this to be a tutorial but seeing Natsu so weak and vulnerable turned him on even more. And feeling Natsu's knee grind into his own erection made him want to get Natsu off. His hand was becoming covered in precum and that was an indicator that he was close. He rubbed his finger on the tip more and sucked the cum off of his finger.

Natsu hated feeling so weak to his rival. But it made him harder. He couldn't hold anymore and was pushed over the edge. He thrust up into Grays hand a few more times and released himself all over Gray and himself in one big euphoric load. He thought to himself how amazing that was. He felt his wet pant fall on his dick as Gray retracted back to his spot with a wild smile.

"Well arnt we in for some fun because now i've got you on my side, we need Lucy" Gray said smirking down at the clueless blonde.

Natsu felt exhausted but wondered what Gray was up too. He felt a blush on his cheeks and himself harden slightly when he stared at Lucy licking the cum off of his fingers. But looked down to see the mess he made in his pants.

"But for this we'll our magic"

 

"Watch this Natsu. I bet I can get her wet with just my magic without her knowing. If I cant do it you can have a shot" Gray explained while whispering some sort of ice thing.

Natsu just paid close attention to Lucy as Gray sent some sort of frost down to her. What did he think he was doing Natsu thought. That would just make her cold. All that ice must've froze his brain. Gray motioned Natsu to look closer. His eyes zeroed in on her beautiful porcelain breasts and he noticed something poking out in the middle of them. Some how they were making Natsu feel that hardness again. He wanted them badly. He wanted to play with them and claim Lucy.

Just at that moment Lucy started shivering. Gray stopped and asked "Do you smell anything new, you know from her."

Natsu gave the air a strong inhale and the only scents he could pick up was the extreme menthol scent of Gray and his hormones which kept increasing. Wow Gray is really turned on this. He truly is a perverted exhibitionist. There is something arousing about getting caught. Suddenly Natsu was thinking about just pouncing right on Gray and slipping his hand into Grays boxers and stroking him softly. Watching him give little moans at the touch of Natsu's hand teasing him softly. And slowly rubbing his erection against Grays until hes on the edge. Then he'd try to engulf it all into his mouth. What would it be like to suck Gray off until he come. What would it taste like. Natsu was interrupted by hard punch to the head.

"Hey what was that for!" Natsu said in growing anger.

"This is no time to be fantasizing hot head. By this reaction i'm assuming I had no affect on Lucy. So now its your turn." Gray pouted

"I wasn't fantasizing or anything like that I just enjoy taking in the different scents." Natsu retorted feeling a blush flood his face. Gray just pointed at Natsu's fully hard member. Dammit how did thinking about that idiot making his thing hard. But the more he thought about it the more he realized how much pleasure was flowing through him. He wanted Gray to touch him again. He wanted Gray to make him feel that climax again. He wanted to see Gray suck his hot cum off of his fingers. No he needed to focus on Lucy. Lucy and her beautiful sexy body.

"What are you waiting for?" Gray interrupted Natsu.

Natsu sparked up a flame around his hand and blew it in Lucy's direction. And they both noticed an immediate reaction. Little beads of sweat starting rolling down her neck and rolled her down her soft mounds that were noticeably becoming exposed as her dress was slipping down. Both of the boys were becoming closer together and gawking at the beautiful maiden, Suddenly her legs started moving back and forth. Natsu immediately picked up a new scent. It was sweet with a bitter burn. It was an intoxicating scent that made Natsu's cock twitch once and precum dripped off the top.

"Did you pick up a scent?" Gray said. Natsu nodded and could smell Gray getting getting more excited by the second. He started rubbing it through his boxers. Giving soft moans with every rub. Natsu debated whether to rub his own or rub Gray. He moved his hand or slowly as Lucy's pooling wetness swirled in Natsu's nose making him painfully hard. Gray was watching Lucy intensely as he hands slowly crept up her dress. She was obviously thinking no one could see but still kept checking around before she made and quick decisions. It was late and the only people around were Natsu and Gray were too high up to see.

Natsu slowly moved his hand until it was hovering over Grays hard throbbing member and without even glancing down Gray thrust his throbbing dick into Natsu's hand. Natsu gasped and gave it a squeeze. I twitched in his hand while Gray gave a small more and muttered "more"

Natsu moved his hand rubbing the thin fabric of his boxers. Gray slowly crawled over to Natsu and got on top of him. Hovering right above his face. Gray yelled "Lucy! We can see you."

"You two arnt helping up there. You know what that does to me you idiots!" Lucy yelled at the boys who were still inches away from each other.

"Hey Luce after were done catching these kidnappers lets show flame brain a good time. Oh and he can smell your wetness and its distracting. I mean you're turning me on too but he's mine for now." Gray said with his cold breath against Natsu's face.

Lucy turned pink and turned around. Gray leaned in and connected his lips to Natsu's. Natsu was shocked at first but gave in. Gray slipped his tongue into his mouth and slowly explored every inch of him. Gray started thrusting into Natsu's almost bursting cock. Gray moved down and sucked on his neck while Natsu grabbed Grays ass and moved him in closer. they thrust in perfect motion trying to be subtle. But Natsu couldn't keep it in and thrust up into Gray feeling the his orgasm on the edge.

Gray mumbled "Call me master"

"Master fucked me hard" Natsu mumbled

"Yes more more." Gray was also felt his painfully hard erection getting

Natsu gave one finally thrust into his strong rival.

" Master yes punish me!" Natsu rode Gray into his second orgasm. It was more powerful than the first time and he clawed into Grays back drawing blood. Gray responded with a load moan and pulled Natsu into a kiss with intense pants.

Gray fell tiredly on Natsu. He gave Natsu a final kiss when they heard a scream. Lucy's scream. Both of the boys got up and jumped down from the tree to see Lucy being carried away by by a group of scruffy tall men.

They started running before Lucy met her fate.  
Lucy goes to reach for her keys but realize they fell out along the way. she started rapidly hitting them struggling seeing the boys are taking to long to catch up. She cries frantically "Natsu! Gray! Anyone please I begging you! Let me go."

Lucy knew in that moment she needed to think fast. She swung her leg around and went for a kick to the balls. She heard a loud thunk and waited for the reaction. Nothing. There was two other men. Both mid forties while the one carrying her was younger. They all had stubble and reeked like they came directly out of the sewer. She started feeling weaker as they reached their destination.

She finally caught a glance at Gray and Natsu catching up. With tears in her eyes she tasted the slightest bit of hope until it fatally slipped out of her fingers when the men ducked into the bushes and went down into a hole. She was thrown down first. Her head caught the corner and the last thing she remembered was seeing red and then nothing.

Gray and Natsu were so close yet so far. They had all vanished into thin air with out a trace or scent. Natsu was heating up. Slowly the raged filled him till he needed to hit something. With all of his strength he hit the nearest tree. Instead of the wood caving in in dented and made a thick metal thud. Natsu's fist had become bloody with the single blow so he started cursing and having a hissy fit. But Gray pushed him aside to inspect the tree. A small bottle fell out and broke. The fumes were so powerful Gray fell and was knocked out cold. Natsu rushed over to Gray and inhaled the fatal scent join his rival on the ground.

Blackness. Then silver. Lucy found her self groggy and in pain. Had she fallen down. Or been hit. Where was she. Aw man where was the guys, and where are my keys. Then the reality of the situation set in. She was strapped down. Unable to move her legs or arms. She tried to scream but the words got caught in her throat. And she was still in her skimpy dress. Tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't be strong when she had no one.

Finally her eyes adjusted to light above her. Three men were standing over her. Watching her and observing her. She tried to at least call out for Loke but she figured it was no use since he would've already showed up. There must be a magic dampening field over wherever this is.

"She...awake" The man who had brought her here spoke. The other men moaned. Lucy was becoming desperate.

"Who are you let me go you guys will pa-" The seemingly ring leader put an dirty cloth over her mouth. Now the only hope she had was to struggle but to no avail nothing changed. Tears once again came to her eyes. The ring leader started moving his hand upwards her thigh. Lucy struggled more to make him stop. She had to be strong and not react to his touch. They seemed hypnotized. Like zombies. All deathly pale and malnutrition. But one looked familiar. Wait he was that man who went missing three months ago. She tried to speak but couldn't. She glanced at the door way to see a sickly thin young woman. Waiting to take the men back. Her thinking was interrupted.

Suddenly a snap was heard. A man was sitting in the corner.

"That's enough boys, shes mine." The men followed the orders and went into some sort of door. An elderly man stood up and walked towards Lucy. He seemed to be quite wealthy but she sensed a magic coming from him.

"I guess I owe you an explanation Miss Heartfillia. You see I love women. But I love them young and willing. But why bother with charm or whores. Why not jut make them my...puppet" He smirked a devilish grin. That's it! Marionette magic. But this was different, stronger, forbidden. She felt a nervous burning pool of energy fill up in her stomach. He was undoing her restraints and she was ready to boot him but he couldn't move. Instead she stood up. And knelt down before him. Her speech was even stopped.

"Now Miss, you will obey by my rules. No talking back, no disobeying, and no escaping but it doesn't seem like that's much a choice now." He chuckled.

"Yes Master" Lucy was surprised by her own words. She hated herself for even speaking but she didn't control anything but her thoughts anymore. This was worst than death.

"Now Miss, Undress so you can put on your uniform."

Lucy fought hard to resist but she stood and undressed slowly. He was drooling and she felt herself move to the corner but she stopped. Turned around and went to the old man. He started grabbing her. First her breasts then her waist then her ass.

"Ho Ho you are quite fine and firm. I can't wait till I have you tonight my beauty" He stroked her hair. Slowly and softly. This was becoming Lucys nightmare.

"As do I, Master" She spoke in a cold dead tone. Where was Natsu and uh... Gray! That bastard was tampering with her memory. She was handed a uniform. It was a skimpy maids outfit. With no undergarments whats so ever. She was walking back to him when her knees fell and tears started rushing out. She was regaining control! He rushed over and pulled a black item out of his back pocket. He slapped it out. It was a whip, he gave her one hard lash...More tears. Two hard lashes and the tears stopped. He kept going, drawing blood from her back through her uniform. After blood was drawn he lifted her up again and smiled.

"For enduring that you get a present" He went into a metal cabinet at the corner at the room and pulled out a small purple toy and tape. He lifted her skirt and taped the item to her clit. He took a remote out of his back pocket and started it. For some reason it was the only thing she felt. She knew she could start crying again but the pain haunted her. He laughed and started touching himself. That disgusting pervert. Someone will be coming to rescue her soon. She held onto that one shred of hope. She hoped it would be Natsu, Gray was great for fooling around but Natsu had something in him. Something sad. He was complex and young at heart. His loyalty and honesty was respectable. Just to cuddle with him one more time would be a dream at this point. He was special. But Gray would treat her well. She felt a flush fill her cheeks.

It almost felt like he was making her feel pleasure. She opened her legs. With all her might she was trying to resist his power but cum was dripping onto the floor. She was getting close. She felt a rush of pleasure over her but didn't react. It just flowed out of her. The tears started again out of embarrassment and he back handed her so hard she fell to the ground and was thankful for blackness once again.

The sun was shining bright. Through the cracks of Natsu's heavy eyes he could make out a face above him, and in that moment he realized he was leaning into someone. Someone hard, tough, cold. So very cold, but he couldn't find himself to let go. His eyes finally adjusted, to the tall figure above him. Gray...Gray? He jumped back immediately shaking Gray in the process. Watching Gray fall in to conciseness made Natsu excited until the grim reality set in. Wheres Lucy, what happened to her.

"Gray are you awake yet you goddamn stripper!" Natsu jumped up and started examining the area, remembering watching Lucy being tossed into the the bushes and disappear. Her faint scream. He felt himself becoming angry and confused. He gave the air a sniff for her scent but anything she might of left behind was being masked by a dirty scent.

"Not much of a breakfast person are you? Hahaha" Gray ran his fingers through his watching the pink haired mage scramble around sniffing the air and stomping into the bushes and ground. He sensed a dark aura coming off him.

"You idiot! Lucy was taken while you couldn't keep your goddamn dick in your pants!" He was becoming frantic.

"Well technically..." Gray finally recalling last night.

Loke appeared and started walking towards them. Gray got up to greet him but Loke hit him right in the face. Gray was flung back into Natsu who was completely shock.

"You two LOST her. She trusted you but you let her down. And now theirs not much time left before shes stuck like that. The others will be fine but Lucy's losing magic and will power." He started mumbling to himself.

"What do you mean, whats happening to her down there?" Natsu got up so he was inches away from him. Loke brought his knee up swiftly to Natsu's swollen member and he toppled over in pain.

"I know what you two did. And I know I should've interfered further but by the time I even could get out of the celestial world she was gone..." He mumbled off again. This time lowering himself down to his knees.

"Then why don't you go save her yourself!" This time Gray being the one to confront him stepping over Natsu, being reminded to keep his distance. Gray and Natsu would've easily fought back, but they knew they deserved it.

"Listen the only reason why i'm here is to warn you two numskulls that there is a magic dampening field around the area. So you guys wont be able to use your magic, and I cant tell you what going down in there but trust me, you need to save her. And take these." Loke threw thew Lucy's keys."Now go, the entrance is over there and be careful I sense dark magic." Knowing Loke had such a dark past they knew how much Lucy meant to him. The boys were guided to the metal entrance disguised badly by plastic plants, while Loke went back to the celestial world. Natsu cleared the bushes and as he was about to take a swing Gray called out "Hey fame brain!"

"Yeah wha-" Gray leaned into him and placed his mouth on the pink haired mages. Natsu felt himself turn red as Gray just intruded his mouth with his tongue. It was so passionate and Natsu was getting lost into Gray, But exhibitionist pulled away and grinned "Now lets go save Lucy"

Natsu looked away flustered and with ease pulled apart the opening. All they could was darkness as the jumped down. Natsu becoming sicker the further they went down. Finally they reached the ground. Natsu propping himself up against the cold boy. But as he regained himself he realized he could finally smell Lucy's scent he went running off into the direction it was coming from when Gray grabbed his pants.

"There's Lucy's dress and...uh her undergarments." Both of the boys were shocked as the examined the room. Chains against the wall, leather bundles stacked in piles. And worst of all a large metal table with restraints in the middle next to Lucy's clothes. That's where Lucy's scent was strongest. The boys exchanged a glance and took off down the hallway. It was dimly lit but seemed like it continued forever. Natsu was hit with the scent of many others as they finally approached a set of stairs. They accelerated upwards until they reached a door. with no patience they busted through it the find themselves in a bedroom. A young girl dressed in a maids uniform.

"Are you sir's here to see the master? Do you have an appointment?" She had a blank stare as Natsu tried to sniff out where Lucy was. He smelt her but it wasn't her. There was something rotten about her. he still followed the scent with Gray not far behind. They were halfway down the hallway when they heard the maid yell.

"Intruders!"

They finally reached a door at the end of the hallway and opened it to be horrified. There was Lucy. With the same blank stare as the others. Dressed up in a maids uniform. Lying down on the bed as an old man approached her. They went to got attacked but someone was holding them. Dammit they were strong. Natsu started tearing up at the sight of the disgusting man fondling their Lucy.

Natsu struggled and started getting heated to the point of the mans flesh holding him was becoming char coaled. But he still never let go. Natsu head butted him and the man fell. He ran towards the pervert and hit him so hard he was knocked unconscious. He lifted the blondes limp body and was ready to run out to find himself surrounded by empty bodies. Girls dressed as maid and men dressed as butlers. All with the same empty look. Gray finally wriggled free to join his partner. They looked down at Lucy to find her breathing but only lightly. She had the exact same stare as the others. But he felt something along her back that wasn't smooth. It was puffy and moist. He moved his hand further out so he could see what it is. Blood? Natsu heated up again.

"Natsu stop you'll hurt her!"Gray found that the only way out was through the window.

"Do you think we can make it?" Natsu said inching back. Walking over to the unconscious man on the floor giving him swift but hard kicks.

"Well we can only try." Gray shattered through the window. With Natsu following putting Lucy on top so she wouldn't get hurt. They noticed bushes bellow and Gray grabbed Natsu's hand. Gray landed first and once again they were welcomed by darkness.  
My skin is so hot. Aw shit and my back is killing me. Come to think of it every part of my body is aching. I try to open my eyes to see pink. And its Natsu's. Gray smirked to himself at the thought of the tough dragon slayer curled up on his chest. But looking farther up he could see an old man about five floors up,yelling commands out of a window, waving his hand around. Obviously trying to use his magic but it appeared they were too far out. Fuck no, they were being chased the last he remembered, and they'd be down soon. He shook Natsu and he woke up, realizing who he was on and grew red. He felt Natsu harden against his thigh. Which excited Gray, but he knew they needed to leave.

"As cute as you are right now, we need to get Lucy to the guild and get her safe." Gray searched around for her and low and behold she was holding onto Natsu's hand beside him. Natsu snapped out of it and nodded.

"Right. I'll grab her and if they follow us i'll fight them off." Natsu got up off of Gray and threw Lucy over his shoulder.

"No you just run i'll take care of them, for now we just need to get her as far away from this place as soon as possible and report the rest later." Gray honestly just wanted Lucy safe first and knew he was to hurt to take care of her.

"Lets just go" Natsu was about to take off when he got the idea to say a little thank you to Gray for taking the blow. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. Gray blushed hard and brought his hands up to wear the pinkies lips touched him. Before he could return the favor Natsu had already started running. Gray quickly followed. It didn't take long before the crowd of zombie like servants caught up. Gray stopped in his tracks. Knowing he had to defend the two. Natsu looked back feeling a sense of worry, but kept on because it's what Gray wanted. I love obeying Gray. I want to obey his every wish. I want to pleasure him. Wait how had his mind trailed off so quickly. Ugh why was these dirty thoughts about the ice princess occupying his thoughts. Lucy twitched and tried to lift head, doing so successfully but quickly falling again.

Gray, with quick thinking knew what would stop them. "Ice make. Floor."

They all tumbled and slipped around a bit before knocking each other down. To his surprise when the women's dresses lifted up and red scars were exposed from their asses up. Some looking painfully fresh and infected. They all had knocked each other or someone else out. He knew something had to be down about this. He turned around and to his surprise Natsu was so far ahead he couldn't see him. Almost disappointed but mostly relieved Gray sighed and started running too.

Natsu bust through the guild doors. Remembering he had Lucy's keys he handed Lucy off to Wendy along with her keys. Everyone gathered around them and Natsu told them their whole experience leaving out the part of them in the tree and replacing it with them being to fast. By the time the story was over Gray came stumbling through the door. Joining the crowd.

"You two seem like you're in pretty rough shape. Go home and rest up, we've got Lucy." Erza reassured the two beat up boys. Gray had one more thing to add.

"There's...more. Fifty. In the forest...help them." Gray swayed slightly and Natsu got up to assist him immediately.

"Got it, i'll alert the authorities immediately. Now go." Erza commanded. Slightly scared the boys stumbled out of the guild, not even a few steps out Gray collapsed on Natsu. He smiled and picked up the boy bridle style. He thought of dropping him off at his place but he wanted to tend to Gray so he might as well bring him home. It's not like Happy was there anyways. Gray curled into the dragon slayer and gave a slight smile. I wondered what he was dreaming about. It must be good.

In no time they reached his home. He walked in with relief that everyone was safe again. He laid down Gray on his bed. He did fall pretty bad back there. He grabbed a stool and sat beside the bed, just to make sure he was okay of course. Nothing creepy or anything. He was trying to convince himself that it wasn't creepy but deep down he just wanted to watch him sleep. He did look adorable but he noticed His eyes start to open. He was already prepared to justifying why he was watching him when Gray was the first to sleep.

"Whatcha doing all they way up there. I'm hurt come sleep with me." Gray smirked and his eyes fluttered close again. The words echoing in his head."Sleep with me" He reluctantly got on the bed. Rolling towards the edge but still facing his sleeping face. But Gray reached around him and pulled him close. He could feel his sculpted torso against his and put his hand around his cold waist, and ever so slowly moving his hand down. Waiting to reach a hem line but realizing he wasn't wearing anything. He realized to late as for his hand was already resting on his soft ass. Natsu rubbed his hand around, gripping it occasionally, before falling into sleep himself.

Gray was greeted by the shining sun once again. But this time he was in a bed and it wasn't his. He scanned the area to realize it was Natsu's home but where was he. He felt a jolt of pleasure rush through him and he moaned loudly. He moved his eyes down to find the sheets bobbing up and down quickly. Gray grabbed the sheets and moved them to the side and there he was. Licking the pre cum off of his dick. He looked up with a little bit of cum on the side of his mouth.

"Good morning!" He gave a large smile.

Gray was shocked and put his finger under the smiling boy's chin "This really is a good morning"

He pulled him in and kissed him hard. Moving his tongue out of his mouth and licking the cum off of his mouth. Tasting himself was extremely arousing and made his cock twitch. He moved back down and started working again. Feeling his hot mouth smothering his needy hardness. Gray tangled his fingers in his pink hair and pushed down. The back of his throat is a special nerve in him. He thrust upwards into his mouth and shot all of his hot cum into the back of his throat. He collapsed back on the bad, trying to catch his breath again. Natsu inched back up to meet Grays face. Inches away from each other. Gray moved one of the mages pink hairs back in place and whispered.

"Thank you."

"Um can we go see Lucy, i'm worried" Natsu said looking away.

"Of course" Gray grinned at his shyness and pulled him in for a long kiss before getting up.  
The two men walked down the familiar street together, close enough to feel the hot and cold collide. Natsu was walking with limp due to the fact he watched Gray change and something about inspecting his sculpted body turned him on. He almost wanted to pounce on him and take him right there but he really was worried about Lucy. They were passing her house when Natsu stopped in his tracks. He smelt her. It was over bearing. It was accompanied by that sweet smell from earlier. This made his heart race and his hormones went crazy.

"She's at home, I know it." Natsu was gravitating towards her door but Gray put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then why don't we surprise her" He motioned upwards towards her bathroom window, Natsu was hesitant after the fact they almost got her raped and maybe even killed, But it would be faster so he agreed and the boys shuffled up the tree. Natsu obviously being the first one peered in and saw Lucy in the back. Her eyes were closed. Holy shit is she hurt of dying, she sure looks in pain. He eyes moved further down. Her chest was shaking in a rhythmic fashion. He continued down to see her knees buckled in and becoming wider. She began panting and moaning, and finally it clicked, she was um pleasuring herself? I wish I knew the name. Gray would know. He finally caught up and saw what I was watching. Gray raised his hand and smacked the dragon slayer. Natsu was taken off guard.

"Well you really are a pervert huh? This will be heads up for next time, don't watch unless you're the audience. Hey Luce!" Gray summoned Lucy as if he was using her keys. Lucy opened her eyes. Already irritated, but instead of getting mad the flushed stayed on her face and she moved to the edge of the bathtub to the point where her tits were just barely covered. She gave a smile that included a hint of mischief.

"So we really need to talk guys, and Gray while we all talk you can give me a nice full body massage." She smiled, got up out of the tub, and walked naked to the bedroom. Both of the boys staring hard. Gray gave a large sigh as if it was a choir to touch Lucy's porcelain body when Natsu would've easily jumped at the chance. Gray entered the window and Natsu followed. They walked in to an naked Lucy propping her head, on her stomach. Even her backside was sexy. Gray got on top of her legs and straddled them. He moved his hands to her shoulders and started kneading them. Natsu pulled up a chair across from them. Feeling embarrassed that he had become so hard so quick. Gray noticed the wounds on her back but didn't want to risk making her upset by bringing it up.

"So are you two a thing because that would be insanely hot, but i'd get quite jealous" She giggled at a scenario that was quite serious to Natsu.

"I'm teaching him the basic's, and by the way flame brain, where'd you learn to suck dick like that?" The words made both Lucy and Natsu feel a shot of pleasure into them.

"Well I um, watched Levy and Lucy do that to um, banana's so I copied what they did." Natsu was becoming increasingly embarrassed to the point of no return.

"Really, a dick suck off. I mean you're great Luce but hot head blew me away" He cracked up at his own joke. The blonde kicked her foot up into his spine. She smiled and he groaned in pain.

"Now you're going to pay-" He flipped her over. Lucy giggled as he picked her up and flipped her over so her legs were facing Natsu. Grey walked to Natsu, stood him up and pulled him in close. He shoved his cold tongue into his hot mouth. He was so aggressive. he noticed that he had already stripped. And that his dick was aching as well. Natsu thrust into him to even relieve the slightest bit of pressure. But Gray pulled away and pointed to the girl sprawled out on the bed, dripping on the sheets.

"So buddy, you can take the bottom, as long as I get the top, got it? And you can do whatever you want with her pussy, but have fun." Gray stripped his boxers and cradled her torso. He had been waiting for this for far to long. Natsu spread her legs apart and took in the intoxicating smell before giving her clit a small lick. He kept licking trying to taste as much of her as possible at once, and the more he licked the more that came out. Gray was watching the reaction. She moaned loudly and squirmed under the ice mage. Gray was just fascinated by how she felt so good from Natsu's touch. That he didn't even know how hard he was. It was resting in between her silky breasts. She pushed them together as an invitation for Gray. Without any hesitation he began thrusting into her as she licked the tip every time it reached her face while Natsu was still lapping her cum up. He noticed where it was coming from and stuck his tongue in her tight hole. She screamed loudly and all at once came all over his tongue. When she opened her mouth Gray accidentally thrust to far and it went into her. She sucked hard once and that was all it took for Gray to release himself all over her face and chest. He collapsed on her panting. Their chests moved in sync as they came down from their high, but then they realized someone was missing. Natsu was just sitting at the edge of the bed, stunned by what he experienced.

"Lets teach him the golden rule of orgasms" Gray whispered into Lucy's ear. She nodded and they adjusted themselves onto the edge of the bed.

"Okay Natsu it's time you learn about masturbation. I'd give yo a tutorial but someone made me cum too early, so we'll show you what to do with yours." They got on their knees infront of him. Lucy lowered his pants over his hard on. Gray started moving his hand up and down his hot shaft. Earning a reaction from him. He stopped immediately.

"So basically just do what feels good to you. Rub the tip, stroke your balls, whatever you want man. So try it on your own." They sat their waiting for him to start.

"With you guys...watching" Natsu was blushing at the thought. He has had dreams of him cumming but never touching himself. They just nodded and waited. Perverted piranhas. He reached down and grabbed his erection. It sent a surge through him because he had been holding on for so long. He needed to cum. He didn't hesitate and rubbed up and down quickly. Feeling it twitch the closer he got. Every time he touched the head he'd let out a moan. Making the two on the ground aroused. He moved faster desperate for an orgasm. Lucy licked her finger and rubbed his tip. Which pushed him off the edge. He released all the pent up pressure he had been holding in all day. But since he didn't see where he came he looked down at the two who were now covered in his cum.

"Cool so now you learned the golden rule, I have a mission for you two, and i'd do it myself but you two did fuck up our last mission so nah." Lucy got up a plopped down on the bed.

"I want you two to find us a mission. Then after that I want you to visit a store and pick up some specialty items." She sat up and smiled at the worried boys.

"So there's a small shop in the crevice of Magnolia. They sell adult items. I have made a list for you two of items you'll need to pick up. I'm going down to the guild and then you guys can help me pick a mission. Nothing that makes me bait anymore since you two are controlled by your penises. Got it?" God she was pretty. Even when she was scolding us and being bossy she was gorgeous. From her messy golden locks to her flawless smile. I wish I could kiss those pretty lips. Natsu felt himself in a trance and drool started falling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to assume by the silence that means yes. Now get your clothes on and get out of my house perverts." Yup there was Lucy. The hypnotized boys snapped out of it and quickly threw on their clothing and rushed out. She finally felt like she could relax when she sensed a presence. She scanned the room and a familiar face entered the doorway. The orange hair gave it away. Loke? Before she could get a word out he pinned her down on the bed. Noticing that she was still naked and struggled. He reached down to kiss her so she would stop. He didnt wait before forcing his tongue on hers. She accepted it in hopes he would stop and let her go. He pulled away and gave a long deep breath in an obvious attempt to calm himself down enough.

"Listen, we need to talk. And the only reason I did this is so you don't run away. I know that you wont like what I have to say. So please hear me out." She nodded, but still rolled her eyes. It took the celestial spirit a few seconds before realizing he was on his master, who just happened to be naked. He felt her nipples harden into his chest wonder what was causing her to become aroused. Then he remembered she loved feeling helpless. His breathing was becoming irregular and course. He took another deep breath.

"Listen, you're young and beautiful. You really shouldn't be fucking around with those two idiots. They'll hurt you again." He pleaded into her eyes but she became agitated.

"They're two of my best friends, they treat me fine Loke. You're the one putting me in danger here."

"I can really put you in danger Lucy, if that's what you want" Something snapped in the orange haired spirit. His eyes had a darkness in them. He put both of her hands in one of his and moved his other hand onto her breast. Squeezing it painfully hard.

"Loke...stop. It hurts"

"You asked for it. Now you're really in danger. You'll be mine. I'm going to make you be mine." He spread her legs apart with his. He moved his hand down to her dripping bundle of nerves. The sweetest spot in her body, that he craved so often. She was really struggling now and he had a hard time holding onto her. He shoved two fingers into her tight hole and the squirming blonde stopped. The pain in her face was washed away by a squint. She was holding it in. He began thrusting his fingers into her quickly while rubbing his thumb on her sensitive bud. Lucy knew she was getting closer but didnt want him to give the satisfaction.

"Y'know you're a pervert. I know you love this Lucy. You're so wet for me. Naughty girl." His words were making it harder for her to hold it in. He pushed hard and touched her special area in there, she collapsed on his fingers. Spilling her cum all over her sheets. Letting out a loud scream. When she finally came down, Loke was just staring, horrified by his own actions. She sat up to face him. She kissed him quickly on his lips and grabbed his face. She came in close.

"Listen, if you would've asked I would've let you. I like all three of you." She tightened her grip painfully hard. "But if you ever force yourself on me again, i'll tell Gray and Natsu on you. And for that you can't touch me for three months unless i'm in trouble." He nodded quickly and she let go. He turned away so he could return to the celestial world.

"One more thing Loke..." She punched him hard, right in the crotch. He toppled over, grabbing his scrotum and tears formed in his eyes. She summoned him out and began to get ready so she could make it to the guild.

While this was happening the two boys followed her instructions to the little shop. The walk was silent until Gray had an idea.

"Do you wanna hold hands?" He was totally no nonchalant about asking but his stomach was in knots.

"What! No man! I'm not like that!" Natsu was completely taken back by his statement. He had really never held hands before, what was he thinking, they were in public. Gray seemed to read his thoughts.

"Number one... I beg to differ as we've had some pretty fun times. Number two, no one is around so it'd be our secret." Natsu turned beet red as he thought of all the things they've done together. And this street was really abandoned so no one would see.

"Well um I guess it'd be fine as long as no one saw us." They both felt their hearts race as they reached out their hands. The moment they interlocked fingers, they heard a sizzle from hot and cold colliding. Blushes came to their face but they were both enjoying it very much. Natsu moved closer to him and moved his arm inwards so they were as close as possible. They both smiled as they reached the shop. The large sign above it read "HENTAI DUNGEON" The door opened and a red head dressed in amour emerged. Erza! They separated quickly before locking eyes. Now all three of them were red. The tension was so thick it could be sliced. Erza had a medium sized bag, filled with a long white box and a picture of a pink banana? Natsu had no idea what it was but had a feeling he would soon find out. It was covered with various leather items and magazines to top it off. Gray quickly tried to cover for why they were there together.

"Were here picking up birthday gifts for a friend. But it looks like you're having a party yourself." He winked at her but she just took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"I didn't see you two if you didn't see me. Alright?" She couldn't bare to look him them in the eyes so she stared at their chests.

"Got it ma'am" She marched past them and the boys exchanged glances before entering a shop. Gray pulled out the list as Natsu was awestruck. The left wall was cover in black boxes and strings of black leather and on the right wall was more boxes and lingerie. The back wall was where the clerk was. And behind her counter was countless bottles and tiny boxes. In front of her counter was adult magazines with naked women and men. This was so embarrassing he thought.

"Okay so you find magazines, condoms, lube and i'll take care of cock rings, vibrator, and I was thinking we should pick out Lucy a sexy outfit. As a surprise y'know." He smiled at the frozen hot head. Natsu just nodded and Gray took off. Natsu stumbled forwards to the counter. The woman chewed her gum loudly watching him. He looked down at the magazines. He blindly picked two ones. and placed them face down on the counter.

"Hi um I need condoms and Lube" Natsu practically whispered.

"What kind?" She took him by surprise.

"What do you recommend" He exhaled in relief as he thought he dodged the most awkward part.

"Well first are you two going to be having the sex?" His eyes widened and his heart started racing.

"I don't know yet." He tried to not stumble on his words.

"Ohhhhh okay I get it well here" She reached behind her and presented him with a purple bottle. "This is great for endurance and tastes like strawberry. You'll love it pinkie. So now condoms. How big are you?" How could she just ask that out loud. He didn't even know himself.

"We're both around ten" Gray chimed in. How could he not care! Did he have no shame?

"Ouch" the clerked mumbled. Gray came up beside him and put his items down. Before he could look at them he was pulled to the lingerie.

"So I was thinking i'll pick the top and you pick the bottom." Gray was so enthusiastic about this. It was refreshing to see him so happy. Natsu examined the wall and finally a piece caught his attention. A bright red pair of tiny lace underwear. They seemed to missing something but he picked them up. Gray also had something. They showed each other and Gray held back laughter. He had a light blue corset thing with black trimming. It looked like the chest was a little small for Lucy but oh well. They walked to the till and pitched in to pay for their items. They made their way back home and Gray grabbed Natsu's hand again. He loved feeling protected by Gray. Natsu rested his head on Gray's shoulder and they made their way to the guild.  
Lucy was sitting at the bar, having a cold drink and started going over all the events of the day. All of that really happened in one day? At this point she just wanted to sleep, but she said that they would go on a mission. They arrived a bit ago but I don't want to be too controlling. She sighed hard and started listen to what was going on in the back round.

"Why don't you wear a shirt ice princess!"

"Why do you wear a shirt coal for brains!"

Yup Natsu and Gray were fighting again.

"You ready to go pinkie?!"

"I've been ready since this morning frost breath!"

"Even though they already went at it this morning" Lucy thought to herself and laughed. They make a great pair. She blushed at the thought.

"Whatcha thinking bout Lucy?" Mira interrupted. The blonde mage jumped back.

"Mira?!" Lucy was startled at her sudden appearance.

"Well you're sitting here smiling and laughing by yourself.. Not to mention you're beat red." Mira giggled and started to clean glasses again.

"Nothing...yeah nothing." Lucy stood up, looking down so she wouldn't have to look her in the eyes.

"Don't you think Natsu and Gray would make a cute pair." Both the ladies faced the intertwined boys. Destroying everything in there way. They do make a cute couple in there own way. Erza kicked in between them to split and smash against the walls.

"Now we really don't need the trouble of rebuilding a guild so you'd be smart to knock it off. Got it?" She had that tone in her voice that meant trouble. The two boys sat hazily against the wall and barely lifted their arms into a thumbs up.

"Yeah they would Mira" Lucy smiled at the thought of the two boys being in an actual relationship. Before she knew it Natsu was stumbling up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder to support himself and she shuddered under his touch.

"Hey Luce you pick a mission?" He was swaying back and forth, trying to regain control. He could tell by her expression that she forgot it.

"Ahh don't worry i'll go pick one for us." He grinned reassuringly and made his way to the mission request board.

"Are you two going alone?" Mira once again appeared over her shoulder. Lucy once again freaked out.

"HEY WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT." Mira laughed at the blonde girl freaking out.

"And as a matter of fact no i'm not. Gray is joining us" Lucy was trying to cover up her stress.

"Ohhhh I see. Have fun you three" She winked and trailed off once more.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT" She knew she was yelling to no one. She turned back around to greet a smiling Natsu holding up a flyer.

"Look, it's a pretty good amount for just watching some cargo for a few nights. But it's pretty far away. You up to it?" He seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

"Yeah lets get Gray, back our bags and head out. Lets all meet at the train station in about 30 minutes." She watched his smile fade into a frown at the word train. Of course.

"Trainnnnnn?" He groaned before walking to Gray, hitting him in consciousnesses and the three all went their separate ways. Lucy began packing her necessities when she noticed a white bag laying on her bed. She opened it up to find all of the items she requested and something else. Clothing? She lifted the first item out and to her surprise it was a beautiful blue corset. Obviously Grays doing but she noticed a small red item that fell out with it. She picked them up and to her surprise, they were crotch less. That's so not like Natsu but maybe he really is a large pervert. Well he was large heh heh. Maybe she should try them on? She slipped her regular white ones and stepped into the thin piece of lace. They felt breezy, but her doing something like this and going in public turned her on. She threw the rest of the items into her bag and zipped it up. She looked up at the clock and realized she was running late. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran. It had already began getting dark when she arrived. The boys were fighting over something, while I just passed them. They were quick to follow. The stairs were quite steep, And when they all reached the top Gray took her aside.

"Um Luce, did you have an accident?" He whispered into her ear. She became completely frozen with embarrassment.

"No why?"

"Well you're area is quite wet and dripping down your ohhhhhhh" It finally clicked for him. She then realized how turned on she really was from the underwear. The train started moving and Natsu went down for the count and started moaning.

"Wait are those the underwear he picked out?" Lucy just nodded. Gray just sat her down across from Natsu. He laid on his stomach in front of her legs. He spread them open and admired the view. She couldn't believe he was doing this. In front of a sick Natsu no less. He pushed himself forward into her and gave her clit an long lick. It felt so cold against her swelling hot center. And the fact they could get caught any second made it sexier. Like a true exhibitionist. He started giving her quick licks while his hand traveled up. Undoing her shirt so her breasts were exposed. He grabbed onto her left nipple and pinched it hard knowing that it was her weakness. She grabbed onto his hair and pulled him closer and she bucked her hips into his mouth. He knew that was the cue and began to lick harder and faster. flicking her sensitive nub. She pulled again and he bit it and sucked it hard. He pushed her into an orgasm. She grabbed as hard as she could as she felt an overwhelming surge flow through her. It was lasting longer than usual. She felt herself releasing her self into his ice cold mouth. She panted heavily before feeling him come up to her mouth. The taste of her teasing her tongue. The kissed for awhile before getting up and sitting beside Natsu. Lucy started doing up her shirt and he stopped her. She was to tired to fight so she agreed.

"Um can I sleep on your lap" She asked due to the fact she wanted just to be comforted.

"Of course, and sorry if i'm hard" He looked away shyly. Putting his hand behind his head.

"Meh I don't mind." She laid down and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Gray sat there and began trying form an ice web in the corner of the room. How did that old summoning thing go again? "Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel?" Nah.

The train jolted to a stop. Natsu finally bolted up, into consciousness. He looked around to see where he is, before placing his eyes on the two sleeping beside him. Lucy had her head on Grays hard on, and to his surprise her shirt was spread open , exposing her silky supple breasts. They were covered in sweat and her nipples were hard. Does that mean she was having a special dream? But she looked so peaceful. He then realized he also was becoming hard. He quickly jolted Gray awake. He got up immediately. Leaving Lucy to fall on the ground and hit her head.

"Hey what was that fo- DONT LOOK PERVERTS!" She screamed, becoming aware of her nudity. The boys laughed and grabbed their stuff. Lucy adjusted her self and caught up with them. They quickly grabbed food in the passing town before heading off to the warehouse, where the "secret treasure" was stored. It was nighttime before they arrived, and they set up a little area inside of it. In the middle there were hundreds of tiny boxes. They were astounded that they were getting paid that much for so little cargo. Must be expensive Lucy thought. They all laid down in silence and sighed.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Gray finally breaking the silence. They all sat there thinking for a moment and Lucy came up with a brilliant idea.

"Truth or dare?" She perked up. Gray rolled his eyes and sat up. Lucy joined him so they were sitting across from each other. Natsu also sat up so they formed a triangle.

"So what is it?" Of course the dragon slayer was in the dark about something like this.

"Okay so you ask anyone truth or dare, and if they pick truth, you get to ask them anything you want, and if they pick dare, you have to make them do something sexual or embarrassing." Lucy seemed pretty hyped about this.

"Okay I think I got it."

"So who wants to go first?" The excitement was dripping from her words. Natsu raised his hand.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" He was hoping she'd pick truth.

"Truth" She gave a wide smile.

"Why did I smell Loke on you yesterday, and especially or your um area?" Both of the boys stared at her, waiting for an answer. The smile faded from her lips.

"Well after you two left, he payed me a visit and he got a little out of hand..." She trailed off and the two boys started getting angry. She put her hands on both of their hands. They immediately calmed down.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I'm only yours." She gave them her legendary smile and they blushed back in return. She retracted her hands and continued the game.

"Truth or dare Gray"

"Dare, I ain't no wuss"

Lucy, slightly ticked off, thought of the perfect comeback."Oh really? then I dare you to kiss Natsu"

"Fine" He shrugged, leaned over to Natsu and pulled him in close. He kissed his hot lips, savoring every bit of his taste. Natsu was taken back by the suddenness but he closed his eyes and melted into his cold lips. Finally the game clicked for him. This wasn't going to be just a childish game. Before he could really enjoy it the half naked ice mage pulled away, wiped his lips and smiled. Lucy felt a single drop flow down her nose and quickly cleaned it.

"Lucy truth or dare?, you dirty pervert"He was smug. It just made Lucy angrier.

"Dare!" She shouted out of frustration.

I dare you to change into the clothes we got you. Model for us, and do any pose we ask of you, plus you have to stay in it for the entire game." Lucy became nervous at his words. But if she said no then she would have to play a punishment game which was worse. So she got up, picked up the corset out of her bag and went behind the cargo. Gray leaned over to Natsu.

"You get hard so fast. I'll make sure we fix that." He grinned cynically and Natsu freaked. She stood in front of them, avoiding eye contact. Awestruck fell on the boys. Not realizing how sexy she looked. The blue corset was just tight enough to show off her curves. The underwear complemented her nicely, but Natsu knew something was missing and turns out it was the crotch.

"Okay lets start. I have only a couple poses for you darling, first lift your arms up and spin around." Lucy obeyed and slowly lifted her arms. letting them see her entire body. She was perfect. Every curve was smooth.

"Uh okay next, turn around and bend down." Now even Gray was flustered. She did as she was told and in the process exposing her pussy lips to them. Natsu heard Gray whisper under his breath "Fuck it hurts now".

"Okay you're done now Luce." Gray interrupted. Natsu put his hand on his painfully hard boner, causing it to release a bit. He grunted in pain and pleasure. The boys started looking uncomfortable and Lucy noticed as she sat back down, taking off the shoes.

"Are you guys alright?" They both began reassuring her in a jumble of words that were so fast that they were incomprehensible.

"Okay, Natsuuu truth or dare?" She went back to being the same old Luce again.

"Well Truth"

"Okay have you ever had a sex dream about Gray?If so, did you top of bottom" He froze with fear knowing full well he has.

"Um yes, and he was um, going into me"They both were smiling like crazy at the poor mage. He was just embarrassed. before they could rebuttal he tried to cover it up.

"Gray! truth or dare?"

"Dare, flame brain." They were still smirking and exchanging glances

"Take off your pants." Gray did it exposing his fully erect member. They both stared at it until Lucy leaned over to him, whispered and went into her bag for something. While she was searching, Gray started undressing Natsu and laid him down. He gave him a peck on the lips and Lucy emerged with a small ring.

"Now Natsu i'm going to put this around your balls and dick. When it starts to hurt say yes and don't hold back." Natsu nodded and Lucy went down and tried to put it on. After a few minutes she called Gray over. She hit him on the head, tossed the ring to the side.

"You got the wrong size idiot. Never mind Natsu, but the show must go on." Gray laughed hard and sat to the side. Lucy crawled up Natsu seductively. Reaching his lips and softly meeting them. Her mouth was warm and wet, but softer than Grays. She was delicate and waited for him to enter her mouth. He felt Gray roll something onto his dick but was too in the moment to care. Thats when she grabbed his base, rubbed it along her clit, placed it at her entrance and moved her hips onto it. She broke from the kiss and sat up straight. It was hot and wet. A feeling he had never felt before. He could almost feel himself ready to cum but wanted Lucy to cum first.

"Gray...put it in...now" He motioned towards his mouth and Gray jumped at the chance. He got on his hands and knees and positioned himself over his mouth. He slowed lowered himself in and started fucking his mouth. It did distract Natsu enough so that Lucy could start bouncing hard on his cock. Gray reached down and rubbed Lucy's clit. Making her moan louder. Natsu started trusting into Lucy, hitting deep inside of her tight wet hole, but in the process by accidentally deep throating Gray. Lucy started going faster, pounding Natsu hard.

"Yes... Na...tsu... you're making me...i'm going to" Lucy pressed down hard as she rode out her orgasm, clawing onto Grays back, cumming on both the boys. Natsu felt her tightened around him earning an orgasm like never before. He tried to roar but Gray's dick stopped him. The vibrations on Grays tip pushed him over the edge into Natsu's mouth. He by accidentally bit onto Lucy's nipple as a result to control the amount of pleasure that was surging in his body. Filling up the boy with cum.

They all separated on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Gray chimed in.

"I wanna keep playing."  
They gathered themselves together again, Lucy gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek, knowing that was his first time.

"Guys, I have a truth question for Luce." Natsu spoke up, seeming normally.

"Whats all the things you've two done?"The two oh them blushed awkwardly and looked away. Lucy gave a slight nod, which was the go ahead for Gray.

"Well we've been doing these kind things for a 6 months, when she was complaining that she was all built up sexually. I was the same so we started then. And from there we've had sex, oral, anal, only once though because I was too aggressive so she banned me for awhile, um titty fuck, dry hump, bondage, toys, and the thing we both enjoyed but we sworn to secrecy so yeah" Now they were both red and couldn't look them in the eyes. Natsu didn't really know what some of them mean but it sounded fun.

"Hmm Gray dare or dare?"Lucy was determined to get back at him for embarrassing them tonight.

"Dare but first i'll be right back, I need to go outside and take a leak." Gray crossed his legs, finally realizing that his bladder was pushing hard on his lower abdomen.

"That's just it, you made me strip for you and you always dry hump the crap out of poor Natsu because I know that's a fetish you have so I have something for you. I dare you to pee your pants in front of us." Lucy filled up with confidence but around her was shock from both of the half dressed boys.

"C'mon Luce isn't that a little far? I mean i'm not five and it's embarrassing" Gray's bladder was pushing hard, to the point where he needed to sway back and forth to make sure it stayed in.

"Nope, and besides i'll let you do whatever you to both of us."She was smiling deviously. Natsu was laughing also. Gray thought about making a run for it but knew they were still on a mission. Before he had tome to think of a plan, Lucy whispered over to Natsu and they stood up in unison. Gray took a step back but as he though Natsu was too fast. He grabbed both of his arms and pinned them to his back. While in the process placing his feet on the inner corners of the ice mage, spreading his legs only slightly open. Gray felt his bladder pond once more, but he had enough self control to hold it out of embarrassment. That's when Lucy knelt down in between his legs. feeling her breasts on his inner thighs. She reached up and started pressing down with little pressure, rubbing in little circles, knowing full well that she was trying to relax his bladder. Damn it was working! He felt his tensed up abdomen start to relax, and in this moment he would've tried to cup it in or anything to make sure he found a safe place to pee but the damn dragon slayer was too strong. He felt the pressure release as he closed his eyes and flung his head back onto the still grinning Natsu's shoulder. He felt the warmth begin to travel down his thighs and heat up his pants. But to his horror Lucy was still rubbing which meant he also fairy tail releasing himself on her. He heard her give a soft moan. Did she really just moan, because of this? She has pee fetish? He came to a slow stop, just in time too, because he felt himself growing hard. The only other weird thing she loved was yaoi. A brilliant idea came to his head.

They released him and Gray was trying to brush off his embarrassment. He pulled off his now soiled boxers and the two laughed at his semi-hard on.

"So now that thats over. Your turn. My turn right? Okay Natsu! My pink haired friend! Please lead Lucy to the nearest pole and restrict her arms behind it until I get there." Natsu was kinda upset since he didn't get any of the fun. Gray quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Lucy knew exactly what was going on. She dreamt about this many times and also had to tell Gray. That son of a bitch was using her weakness against her. Natsu did was he was told finding a pillar, while Gray reached in his bag, pulling out a rope. He tossed it to Natsu and he tied her hands up tightly. She began thrashing and swearing at the approaching ice mage, who gave himself a new pair of boxers.

She kicked upwards, trying to kick him but he stepped back, causing her to kick the unexpecting Natsu. Within seconds he toppled over in agony . Gray quickly rushed to his side. Opening his pained friends legs up and placing himself in between them. He slowly removed his friends hands, which were tightly cupping his throbbing manhood, and replaced them with his own. Rubbing it softly through his pants. Natsu went from wincing pain to slow pleasure. Once Natsu became extremely hard Gray moved up to meet his face. He placed one knee in between Natsu's thigh, exposing the pink haired mages erection while also feeding it bits of pressure so he would become desperate. He passionately met lips with the aroused dragon slayer, but this time Natsu broke the kiss.

"Suck on my tongue." Gray followed his commands and took his tongue between his lips. Sucking it hard, taking more of it it. Natsu retracted his tongue and took the ice makers tongue into his mouth. Natsu was fed up with being the baby of these three. always following orders. He wanted pleasure and he wanted it now. Lucy was creating a puddle underneath her, watching the boys closely as Natsu flipped Gray over and switched positions. Quickly exposing Gray. He followed by doing the same to his own. Gray sat their in utter shock at the control. There was that darkness in Natsu's eyes and lust was taking over. Natsu rubbed up and down his own shaft covering it with the precum that's been spilling out. He placed himself at the still shocked boys entrance as Lucy ate this up. Gray smirked and with anger Natsu shoved himself into his tight virgin hole. Gray screamed it utter pleasure as the suddenly dominant boy adjusted to this new tighter feeling. He began to thrust slowly as Gray felt his eyes fill up with tears. The pain of his stretching him was unbearable but he knew he deserved it. Natsu thrust harder and faster out of pure spite, but the more he did it, the more pleasure came out of it. Now he was doing out of passion and dare he say, love. The smell of Lucy was driving him and helping him more. He grabbed onto his ice cold hips, and hit deeper.

The ice maker moaned and that sent Natsu in a frenzy. Giving it one last push he came deep inside him. Pleasure freezing his body as he collapsed on top. Natsu pulled out and saw that Gray was crying. He clutched onto his cold chest hard and whispered

"I love-"

A banging at the door interrupted them. A familiar voice spoke.

"Guys are you okay in there?" They all froze in terror.  
The three froze in fear. Why on earth would Happy be here. The tangled boys looked over at the dripping blonde who was still restricted.

BAM BAM BAM "I know you guys are still in there, I heard screaming and grunting. Open the door."

Gray got up and ran to his boxers, leaving the two stranded. Natsu followed but rushed over to Lucy first. Burning off the ropes in a single flame. He briefly helped her up and it turned into every man for themselves. Gray was cleaning up the bags and the intertwined articles of clothing scattered across the floor. While Lucy collected her articles of clothing. Natsu had already gotten dressed, so he headed towards the door. It creaked open and the blue exceed flew through the door. Inspecting the room carefully, he took one at Lucy and cringed.

"Lucy you look awful! Hahaha" He laughed hard before noticing that the three looked warn out.

"Why was there so much noise coming from here. Did someone try and get you guys?" Happy was now showing concern due to the fact Gray was limping in pain.

"Yeah, we took a good beating but they're gone now, never mind that why are you here. I thought you had an exceed meeting or something along those lines?" Gray manage to push out.

"Yeah was I was passing through the area on my way back to the guild when I heard you guys were doing a mission in the area so I decided to stop by, but i'm more bummed that I missed out on a fight."

"We still have a few more hours here so you might as well go back without us and get some rest little guy" Natsu spoke up. The exceed though for a second before coming up with a decision.

"Okay, I am tired. Thanks Natsu!" He turned around and headed for the door and something caught his eye. They followed the direction he was heading in to see the cock ring that Lucy threw away earlier. They all exchanged worried glances as he picked it up.

"He can I have this funky looking bracelet. It even has snaps so it'll fit me!" Happy adjusted it to his wrist and slipped it on. He smiled and showed it off.

"Sure?" Lucy shrugged it off and the boys stared at her.

"Yay! Thanks Luce! Bye guys" Happy flew out the door and closed it. The three exhaled deeply before Lucy was surrounded by the two boys. Before the shitstorm swirled in she gave a yawn. Awe she's so cute, they both thought.

"Do you want to sleep and we'll watch the fort for awhile?" Natsu suggested towards the tired blonde. She looked up at him with her tired chocolate eyes.

"I wanna cuddle" She pulled their arms and laid them down. She intertwined them so the boys had their arms around each other. Lucy laid in between them, their arm creating a makeshift pillow for her. She cuddled into Natsu's hard body first and within minutes she was sound asleep. Natsu tried to look at Gray but Gray refused. He seemed to still be mad.

"Oh c'mon. I'm sorry!" Natsu pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"Don't be so butt hurt" Natsu laughed at his joke but Gray flipped his head over and his glare made Natsu stop immediately.

"You fucked my ass. Dry."

"Yeah but-"

"My ass hurts"

"Want me to kiss it better" Natsu puckered his red swollen lips.

"Yes!"

Natsu laughed finally prompting a smile out of the bitter ice mage.

"Do you think anyone will really know what's around Happy's wrist?" You could taste the worry in the pink haired boys mouth. Gray taking a second to realize that they were inches away from each other. He really did feel his hot breath.

"Probably not but-

"Erza!" They said in unison. If anyone would know, it'd be her. They sat there staring into each other eyes. Gray started to lean in. Lucy moaned and moved over to the ice mage. The noticed that she was sweating profusely. Even though Gray was making Natsu fell cold. They laughed at the difference in their body temperature. They met gazes again and this time Natsu leaned in and their lips met. Gray opened his mouth slightly and Natsu took advantage of it. Rimming their interconnected mouths with his tongue. Gray followed until their tongues met. Natsu's free hand moved on his waist and pulled him in closer, forgetting they weren't alone. So instead he grazed his hand along his hard rippled back muscles. Up to his cold shoulders and down his biceps. He grabbed his hand and brought it up to their mouths. Natsu broke the kiss and brought his cold hand up to his mouth. He separated the middle and index finger and began licking them thoroughly before indulging them into his mouth. Sucking hard. Gray sat there with his jaw open. Staring intently, imaging it was his own member feeling the slickness of his hot mouth, the soft scraping of his fangs on his aching shaft. This wasn't supposed to be so arousing but the more he ran his tongue around the tips of his fingers the harder he was getting. Anymore and Lucy would start to notice. Natsu finally released his fingers with a wide smile.

"We should start packing up now, the guys will be here to pick up the cargo." Gray was still in shock as his hot saliva went cold and started running down his hand. Natsu shook Lucy until she jolted awake. The trio packed up their items just as the business men came, paid them and started packing the cargo. They got to the train station just in time and began the long way home. Natsu collapsed on the seats and began moaning. Gray kept recalling what had happened earlier, he had never experienced pleasure like that. But Natsu hurt him badly, it was like something took over him. He liked it. Was he really the type who wants to be dominated. He imagined being bent over infront of him, naked, bare, vulnerable. But it was also weird how they enjoyed watching me piss myself. Maybe that's what Lucy likes. I can't really judge since I enjoy having my fingers sucked. But now what's Natsu's weird fetish. I guess that should be an experiment. Maybe I should talk to her about it. Gray looked over and noticed she had he hands down her shirt adjusting her bra.

"Natsu did something..." Gray sat next to Lucy.

"He sure did." She laughed but Gray just sat there shocked.

"He like started sucking on my fingers like it was my..."

"HOW DID I MISS THAT." Lucy freaked out but noticed Gray was sitting funny. So now his ass hurts and he's hard. Natsu was really wearing him out.

"Awe poor icicle" She taunted but all he did was put his hand on her thigh and began to move it up slowly.

"What are you doing Gray there's people here too."

"Showing you how much of an exhibitionist I really am"  
He moved his hand ever so slowly up and down her silky supple thighs. Reaching closer to her pooling warmth every stroke. This went on for quite awhile. He teased her for what seemed like forever. She felt the familiar wetness growing in her thighs. As much as she loved rough, tear off your clothing sex, passion drove her crazy. He tough cold hands sent shivers down her spine and he inched closer to her pulsing core. He inched up her skirt ever so slightly. They both were embarrassed that they were doing this in public but it made them both more aroused. Lucy put her hand on Gray's lap and started mimicking his actions. Rubbing his shorts slowly until she reached a road block. They both froze. The ice mage bit his lip as the blonde girl, instead of retracting her hand, stroked along his restricted length. In retaliation his hand went directly towards her aching womanhood. He pressed hard on her soiled panties, feeling his cold fingers against her most sensitive part. She widened her legs so he could would have room to act freely.

While she rubbed her finger along his seeping tip and back down his shaft. He took his index, ring, and middle finger and began rubbing up and down, stimulating her clitoris by pressing harder and harder. She trusted into his hand demanding more in the most subtle way they knew how. "What if we get caught?" The two thought. Lust had overpowered their judgment and they both felt shocking amounts of pleasure. From and outside view it just looked like a couple concentrating really hard on a thought, but they knew the truth.

Natsu just moaned and sat himself upright.

"Luce, were almost back and i'm having a hard time holding back. When the train screeches to a stop that's when you can yell out and cum, got it" Lucy nodded, she was enjoying the moment and the pleasure. But she wanted to please him. He pushed her underwear aside, stroke her pounding dripping nub and slowly moved down to her puckered tight hole. He quickly inserted his middle and index finger. Feeling her tight walls clamp around his finger while he kept his thumb pushing up and down on her clit. He began thrusting his fingers in and out driving her crazy. He curled his fingers upwards pushing on her walls. She knew if he kept that up she'd cum soon so she tightened her grip on his member, palming it, knowing that was his weakness.

"Gr...ay... I...can't...any...more" Lucy was trying to hold it in, squeezing hard around his fingers. Gray' breathing became hoarse, and that was an indicator that he was feeling the same. The train station approached. Lucy moved her hand fast and hard along his twitching shaft. He thrust up into her hand. She groped him hard pushing him into release. Lucy was ready too but the train screeched to a halt. Gray removed his hand in fear of grabbing her to hard. Lucy didnt notice, as Natsu fell hard from his seat, right into the Celestial mage's burning core. His nose hitting her sensitive nub, cumming on the unsuspecting dragon slayers face. Everyone around gasped in horror. Natsu came to his senses. Only responding with the tiniest little lick.

Before anyone could confront them about it they quickly grabbed there bags and rushed off the train and towards the guild. Gray, having a big wet stain on his front, and Lucy feeling liquid run down her thigh.

"I'm going to go home and change" Gray excused himself home in embarrassment.

"Yeah, i'll go too. See you at the guild." Lucy waved to him. She quickly turned to a drowsy Natsu. "we're closer to my house so you want to just join me" He nodded at her proposition with no ill intent. The quickly made their way home. Lucy ran for the bath and Natsu grabbed himself something to eat and laid on her bed. It was filled with her sweet scent. He inhaled her scent deeply. But he also could smell the distinctive scent that'd mean she was feeling funny. He looked around. Searching for the source, his eyes falling onto a pair of pink laced panties. He reached over and picked them up. She must've stripped before going in there. But he didn't know she changed her underwear, before boarding the train. It was still moist. Actually they were soaked. He brought the skimpy item up to his nose. Inhaling them deeply. It didn't just smell like her. He smelled Gray on them, and himself? The mixture of the three was even more arousing then he could imagine. He got an idea.

He stripped his pants, he hated the feeling of underwear so he often went commando. He put the flimsy wet material on one foot at a time. Sliding them up his tense thighs. The fit around his waist perfectly. It was saggy around the butt and his growing member was pushed out the side. He quickly put his pants back on and checked himself out in the mirror, to make sure they weren't noticeable. Lucy emerged from the steam in a skimpy towel. Humming a happy tune to herself. She laid her eyes on a standing Natsu and lost it.

"WAIT DOWN IN THE KITCHEN YOU PERVERT" Natsu shrugged and walked out, feeling Lucy's wetness rub against his groin. Smiling, out of accomplishment. He had a token of them. He heard a banging at the door and it was a freshly changed Gray.

"Got sent here?" He laughed.

"Yup" Natsu was quite used to it.

While Lucy was almost finished getting ready, she noticed something missing. "I thought I left them here though?" She brushed it off till later. She greeted the impatient boys and the trio made their way down to the guild. They didn't make it two steps past the door before Erza grabbed the two young men to the side.

"You idiots! Why was Happy wearing a COCK RING as a bracelet, and saying you guys gave it to him" Erza was more than mad, she seemed embarrassed. The boys tried to stumble words out but to no avail. She hit them across the heads so hard they bot passed out. Lucy raced over to Levy and they began discussing writing. While Gajeel whispered over to Mira.

"Natsu smells...funny...good but...funny. You're nosy, want to help me dig deeper into this?" Mira nodded in excitement, she loved stuff like this.  
Erza stopped in her tracks, over hearing Gajeels comment. Raising and eyebrow and turning to the scheming pair.

"Well I can help you with that. But I think we'll need Levy too." she motioned to the left. A cheerful Levy came hopping along. Leaving Lucy alone While the four huddled. Erza was now on a mission.

"Levy, we need a smell that will temporarily erase our scents completely and what time do you think Lucy would be home, since you know her the best." Erza stared intently. Levy thought for a second.

"I know just the one, and about 8 or 9, why?"

"Well, we all think something is going on with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy but we need solid proof. So tonight we'll stake out in and around Lucys house. SO then we'll know for sure." Erza seemed to be thinking of this plan for days.

"Oh okay. Then we'll meet at her house at around 7:30 and i'll bring a potion. Gajeel will be our tester since his nos as strong as Natsu's" Levy nodded and got to work. The other three went over the plan one more time and broke. The rest of the day was a regular day at the guild. Lucy, subtly would wink at Natsu or Gray. Until Erza noticed something new. Lucy whispered to Natsu, he blushed and nodded, and went onto telling Gray who was already half naked, he smirked. They must be planning something for tonight. Lucy was planning them to meet at her house. She had been thinking about it all day.

7:15 rolled around and one at a time the four headed out and met in front of Lucys house.

"I've got the potion right here." She poured it over the four. Gajeel inhaled deeply and nodded.

"I can't smell anyone. Great job tiny" He smiled widely at her. She felt a flush kiss her cheeks.

"Okay so I want Gajeel and Levy to hide in her closet in her room, while Mira and I work through the windows and find a way in later." They all agreed. It was getting dark as Gajeel and Levy sat side by side, making a slit for them to see clearly while Mira and Erza sat outside the kitchen window. They were all filled with curiosity but scared what they were going to find. Lucy walked in the front door. Smiling and humming a happy tune as Lucy does. She did't waste time and went up to her bedroom. Shortly after Natsu and Gray arrived together. They mumbled a few words at each other and Natsu went for the fridge. Digging deep inside it as Gray came up behind him. He grabbed it hard and massaged it roughly. Natsu was quick to respond and jumped up. He turned around only to greet the ice mages lips. Pressing into his while rolling his hips. Gray stopped and pulled away.

"Something feels funny down there. Like I feel hardness but restricted hardness." Gray looked into his eyes suspiciously. Natsu,remembering the lacy pink underwear that was barely covering his growing manhood, shrugged and bolted to Lucy's room. Gray quickly following. The two observers felt a single blood drop run down their noses. They looked at each other with flushed faces and began fumbling to the upper floor. Going through the window and into the bathroom. Looking through the crack in the door. The room was steamy and hot, Lucy must've taken a bath.

Levy and Gajeel were in the closet waiting as Lucy was looking for clothing, dressed in small towel and her beautiful golden locks dripped. Natsu came busting up along with Gray. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of the celestial mage bent down in front of them, the towel riding up exposing her moist woman hood. Picking up something on the floor. She got up and turned around. Instead of freaking out at the sight of the awestruck boys like the four expected, she smiled and greeted them. She grabbed them and sat them on the bed and faced them, forming a triangle.

"So what's the plan boys" The blonde had a tint of eagerness in her voice.

"Well I know your kink is urine..."Lucy blushed hard out of embarrassment and looked away. "And my new one is finger sucking I guess. But we still need to find Natsu's" They both looked at the confused pink haired boy. She got up and took the dragon slayer along with her as well. She pressed her luscious silky breasts against his reached for his waistband and jumped away.

"I'd rather change in your bathroom. The two women pressed up against the door exchanged worried glances at the pink haired boys words.

"But you've undressed for us before" Gray added.

"Well..." Lucy cut him off.

"Gray grab his arms, i'll see what he's hiding." Gray rushed up and restrained him lightly. Natsu thought about breaking free but he could feel the ice makers hard member against his ass, and it felt undeniably good. Lucy got on her knees and began pulling down his pants to expose his budging member sticking out of the top of her pink underwear. Natsu looked at the roof as they inspected what was in front of them. Gajeel held back a laugh and so did Gray.

"Gray, can you please hand cuff him to the bed, you know where they are." Gray laid him down and pulled out leather cuffs. He put one on each hand and froze them in place. He sat beside him as Lucy stood at the end of the bed. SHe undid the towel, exposing herself to everyone, including the unwelcome viewers.

"So little Natsu likes to wear my dirty panties?" She said in a pouty voice. Turning on every male in the room. Natsu nodded shyly.

"Does it turn Natsu on, does it make his cock nice and big knowing you're wearing my cum?" Now her face suited her sexy pout as she crawled up to his aching groin. He nodded once more. She tucked the rest of his hard member into the growing tight underwear.

"Does Natsu want to cum in my undies?" He nodded as she put one hand on his contained hard on. Gray was becoming jealous so he went down to his neck, sucking and biting on his hot flesh. Natsu squirmed at the many sensations that filled him. Lucy bent down and began rubbing her supple breasts on his stiff cock, feeling her erect nipple on his shaft. He wanted to look but Gray moved his head down and began working on his chest, leaving purple marks along his strong flesh. He latched onto his right nipple and took it into his mouth, swirling it into his tongue.

"Nnn..gh. Sto...p I'm...going to..in your..." Natsu tried to warn them but they continued harder. "Yes...uhh...please..." Gray bit down hard causing a mixture of pleasure and pain rushing through him as Lucy brought her tongue down through the still material and onto his head. He didn't want to ruin her under thing but the though of it was too much. "I'm cummi...ng...in Lucy's..." Those were his last words before spilling his seed, it leaking through the panties and spreading among him. He felt jolts push through as he released what has been building up all day. He finally let out his breath. The two high five, like 10 year olds after making a sand castle.

"It is really hot y'know" Lucy shifted her hips ever so slightly as a indicator.

"Well next its your turn" Gray pounced on her.

The four sat there, jaws on the floor.  
Lucy backed up as the Gray set the restrained boy free. They approached her slowly. She continued until she hit the wall, wait this wasn't a wall? She banged into her closet.

"Ngh" An unknown voice grunted, and the three froze.

"Did someone just-" Lucy was afraid to move. The three were frozen, not to mention the two ladies behind the door, and most importantly, the two in the closet. Lucy nodded her head at the boys and swapped places with them. The boys slipped on their discarded trousers for safe measure and crept towards the closet, the celestial mage pressing behind Gray's back. Natsu opened the door slowly to reveal two crouched, flushed humans. They both looked up and gave pathetic smiles. The boys immediately got heated while Lucy screamed and tried to cover herself with anything then knowing she had robes in the bathroom as the boys continued yelling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" "How much did you see?!"

"Who in there right mind-" "Why would you even?!"

"Get on the bed now!" They said in unison. Lucy reached for the door and hit something hard, she peeked in at the problem to find two more sets of eyes. She screamed and jumped back. The boys looked back to find two more intruders, only to point to the bed which now was occupied by two guilty looking mages. They all sat in a row, while Gray stood there and Natsu paced back and ran into the bathroom and locked it. Gajeel locked eyes on the familiar pink rag. He couldn't contain himself as he picked the oh-so-tough dragon slayer helpless in woman's underwear. A snicker left his lips and Natsu jumped at him, hitting square to his face, knocking him backwards. Easily it didn't hurt nut he owned it to him

"First things first, were voluntarily swearing you to secrecy" Gray was calming down, now realizing how private and awkward Lucy and Natsu are. "Second, explain why and then get the fuck out." Gray continued.

"Well Gajeel smelt something wrong-" Mira started

"So we were in our right mind to investigate but-" Erza continued

"We didn't expect to um sit in on your-" Levy looked for the words but Gajeel was to quick.

"Threesome? Fuck fest? Hell, orgy?"

"Out!" The boys fell in sync once again. The foursome shuffled out as Gray went for the bathroom door, Natsu followed. He opened the door to find a curled up Lucy, crying on the floor. They rushed over to her. Natsu brought her into his arms, stroking her back with his rough, heated hands.

"It's okay Lucy, they won't tell." Gray reassured her but she began to cry harder curling into Natsu's hard chest. He began to stroke her hair, instantly calming her. She was crying for more than one reason. She finally remember what had happen in the castle with the old man. The abuse, hitting, and worst of all, she was touched. He had violated her fragile body. It all it her at once like a punch in the gut. Honestly she was disgusted by all men and didn't want to be touched at all but something about Natsu's warmth and smell just soothed her. She felt dirty but Natsu's embrace made her feel like a little girl again. In this moment he could just die in his arms but something was off.

Loke opened his own gate and appeared, pissed off I might add. Gray got up protective, his muscles tense and flinching out of self control. Natsu would have joined him but his main focus was keeping the celestial mage safe and calm. The tension was thick between the two.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back around us" Gray spoke through his teeth.

"Says the idiot who couldn't tell they were being watched. Isn't Natsu a dragon slayer who can sniff him out" Loke had a point. Why couldn't I smell them Natsu wondered. That wasn't like him at all, but there was four of them. The room was becoming cold, proving Gray was growing angryier at the sight of the celestial mage. Who had touched Lucy

"You forced yourself on a helpless woman" Gray began inching forward, clenching his fists so tightly his fingers were turning white. His veins became prominent.

"Ha she was begging for a real man to touch her" Loke must've been doing it on purpose.

"RAPE IS RAPE. YOU HARMED OUT LUCY. AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN SORRY ABOUT IT YOU SICK BASTARD" Loke scoffed.

"Says the guy who peed on her."

"Natsu get her out of here. Now!" Natsu nodded, scoping her up and out the window they went. Lucy looked back at her home and could hear shouting and finally, smashes. Natsu was thinking about where to take her. She didn't have much on so the guild was out. But Happy was home, or was he? I remember hearing about something involving a date. So he might as well take a chance. He looked down to see the beautiful young girl with her eyes shut tight and cuddled into him. They arrived shortly and Happy wasn't lying since no one was around. He laid her down in his bed and grabbed some clothing for her. A pair of short and a plain white shirt should fair. When he went to go put the clothing down for her but she was already sound asleep.

He put the clothing down beside her and she reached out for him, hooking around his neck and pulling him down beside her. She pushed into his chest, nuzzling into his hot neck. He looked down to see her smiling. He put his arms around her waist awkwardly and pulled into her. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Lucy" He whispered.  
The sun was shining bright. Lucy lifted her tired eyes to the rather blinding light. She was leaning against something, the warmth radiating against the particular individual was enough to put her back to sleep.

Natsu woke up to the welcoming heat coming from the window. Lucy was clutched into him, binding him down to that exact spot. Lucy was so pretty, from her small noes to her pure white skin that was practically perfect besides the love bites. Natsu did't realize before it was too late that she wasn't wearing anything at this point. He felt his groin tighten. Even in her sleep she was aroused, Natsu felt her perfect pink nubs harden against his chest. Causing a even further reaction from the pink haired slayer. He didn't want to wake her up but it was becoming more unbearable and uncomfortable by the second. He pushed the sheets to the side and slowly began prying her arms off of his tense chest. He got up and ran to the bathroom before she could notice the recent absence. He shut the door and sat on the toilet.

"Ah I know I'll do that thing they taught me, that'll make it go away for sure!" Natsu said loudly to himself, forgetting the fact of the reason he even did this in the first place. He pulled down his lose pants along with his boxers, exposing his large member.

He hasn't pleasured himself ever before but he suddenly remembered what Gray has done to him in the past and began to try to copy his hand movements. He ran is index finger along his throbbing tip. It twitched achingly. How odd Natsu thought. He just kept rubbing his index finger along it. Feeling jolts of pleasure through his body. He held a tight grip around the shaft and he moaned. At this point he was losing control from sexual tension. He needed to release all of this but it just wasn't coming. Natsu tried to imagine some one getting in front of him but he could only see Gray in front of him. He pictured him using his cold mouth to lap up his cum. But Natsu wanted control. He thought about pinning him on the floor and teasing his cock, or smacking his hard ass as he buried himself into his prostate, hitting his g spot just right to send him into a frenzy.  
Before Natsu noticed his was rubbing his shaft with a tight grip. Every time his hand would move down it would lightly stroke his balls which was absolutely delightful.  
"Nhg Gray" Natsu murmured. It seemed talking out loud turns him on so much so he tried some "bad word"  
"Yes Gray be my bitch" Yes he was doing it. He the bliss of an orgasm nearing him.  
"Gray... I'm going to... Cum in you" his mouth opened in a gasp. Searching for the air or the words that would control him, but he couldn't hold off anymore. White streams shot off and Natsu curled his toes and pushed into his hand, not knowing how to handle himself. He was struck and paralyzed by the tension letting go.  
He exhaled to look for what he needs to clean up but the floor was spotless. His eyes followed to the door which had swung open, exposing a half naked and covered in white lines of Natsu's seed. Natsu was struck with terror and was ready to begin apologizing when he noticed that Lucy wasn't freaking out, or reacting for that matter. She must be sleep walking!  
"Bathroom.." She mumbled and proceeded to the toilet which still seated a panting, half naked dragon slayer. He tried to move but her already being naked didn't help. Trapping him underneath her curvy underside. Natsu moved his penis first was already stiffening up again. What in magnolia was she doing!  
That was answered shortly when he felt a warm stream filling his thighs, some of it going down and the rest flowing down his legs almost as if he was peeing himself. Was she really just peeing on him?! He knew there was no stopping her but it wasn't his thing. Right? He sat back in shock.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" Lucy said in an exhale. Does she really moan when she uses the bathroom. That's kinda cute, Natsu blushed at her. He felt the river of urine stop and go cold. Now this was just gross. Lucy got up and left. Leaving just the Fire Mage on the toilet, humiliated and turned on at the same time. If Lucy turned him on so much then why can he only fantasize Gray when he touches himself.  
Gray  
Gray...where is he..?  
GRAY FOUGHT LOKE  
Natsu threw on his pants in a rush, tripping and stumbling to the bedroom which exposed a now clothed Lucy. She was wearing Natsu's clothing and she looked quite nice. He nipples protruding threw his shirt and his boxers hung off her hips. She was just grabbing her keys as Natsu bust threw his door.  
"We need to go check on Gray" He flipped a switch to the point he was extremely worried now.  
"Got it let's go" Natsu wondered how she got her keys but proceeded along anyways. They rushed through the crowded streets of magnolia, pushing and shoving until they reached her apartment. They ran upstairs to where they were scene last. Before the could get there low and behold Gray was passed out on the bed. Badly beaten and bruised.

They rushed to his aid and Natsu started shaking him violently till he gain consciousness once again.

"Stop...Flame brain" He managed to let out. Something wasn't right here. The bruises are clustered and he has, scratch marks? Maybe Loke played dirty? Natsu continued thinking to himself while Lucy bandaged him up. He had what looked like almost hickeys all over. She grabbed her keys and summoned the lion out. Natsu flinched at the sight of him.

"Yes master?" He mocked Gemini but knew the gravity of the situation.

"What'd you do to him!"Lucy began go up to intimidate him but Loke just laughed and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh don't worry princess, were quite good friends again. But he will be sore for awhile, I really stretched him to his limit."

Lucy and Natsu were confused until it hit them.

Did they?

Gray sat there in agony trying to speak but cannot. He remembered all of it.

Loke knocked him down so quickly with a single blow he had no time to react and before he knew it Loke was straddling him. He smashed his lips against the ice mages and forced his tongue inside. Violating him coarsely.

"Gray you like this huh?" Loke pulled his mouth away and smiled and the feeling of something poking his leg.

"Never! Now get off of me" Instead Loke began sucking on his neck hard over and over again until he heard Gray moan, knowing he hit his supple sweet spot. The ice mage was beginning to grow needy. He wanted Loke to pleasure him now. He began travelling down his body, leaving large love bruises along the way until he reached his nipple. He bit hard on the aroused nub, drawing blood. Loke got up, taking Gray's boxers with him.

"Get om your knees" commanded Loke. Now the celestial mage was in control of the ice maker. Gray did what he was told and prepared for the worst as he heard leo unzip his pants and get down on his knees. And thats all Gray can remember.

The two on the bed were frozen in fear and shock. They looked at Gray then Loke and Gray once more.  
Loke went back before he could be questioned again. Gray didn't remember what happen but he knew it felt good but he was super fucking sore. Everything burned or ached especially his asshole. Gray sat up in between the awestruck couple.

"So basically all of your spirits are perverts huh?" Natsu whined.

"Mostly but they don't usually get this far, Loke is special though" Lucy exhaled.

"So what do we do with the ice stripper?" The dragon slayer jumped with excitement at the thought of embarrassing Gray, who was now scared at what they would do.

"Lets just go yo the guild, he must be in a lot of pain so I think that's good enough" Lucy did't have any ill intent towards the ice mage due to the fact she knew what it was like as well. They got up and Lucy seeked out his shirt and threw it to him. He moved around a bit trying to subside the pain as Lucy got dressed. Before doing so she took a pair stringy pair of underwear out of her bottom drawer, and walked over to Natsu who was just observing everyone from the side of the wall.

"Take off your pants" Lucy was demanding and unfazed by this sudden embarrassing command.

"What! No way!"

Lucy smiled and pushed up against him, running her finger along his overheated chest muscles."Please, for me?" She batted her eyelashes hard and Natsu groaned. She pulled back and he slipped down his trousers, exposing the fact he didn't have boxers on. Lucy kneeled down with a straight face. Lifting his legs out of his shorts and into the thin underwear. She slid them up his taunt legs and fit them around his waist. Tucking his his semi hard member in the black fabric as much as possible. Natsu shivered at her touch as she slid his pants back on carefully. While the three made it on their way the guild was slightly shaken.

Gajeel was seated, having a drink with Erza when he nodded his head and sighed. Erza picked up and wanted to further investigate.

"Whats the matter?" Erza caught him off guard.

"It's just as I thought, Natsu is going through mauling season, finally" He scoffed at his words non nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Concern was flooding over titania.

"Well it's like puberty for a dragon slayer, so it's 10x worse. One night it's just going to hit him hard so I hope the other two are prepared. Goddamn how did he manage to get Lucy though. She's a fine piece of ass!" Gajeel made himself angry but then the trio walked in, the nervousness obvious. They went their ways and continued on with their friends, Natsu causing fights, Gray talking to elfman, and Lucy was writing.

Natsu felt a strange sensation come over him. He looked over at Gray who was laughing. No Gray was fucking his. Only his. Natsu went towards to door, whispering to Gray as he past.

"Outside, now" His voices was low and sharp. Gray was taken back and turned on by his sudden possessive attitude.

Natsu waited outside pacing back and forth, waiting for the droopy eyed ice princess to come forth. He needed to mark him. Reassure him that he only belonged to this dragon slayer. The guild doors swung open to reveal a smiling half naked exhibitionist.  
"So whatcha need coal for brai-" Natsu snapped onto his wrist and aggressively began ripping him through the streets. Pushing people out of the way.  
"Natsu your hands are flaming up and it's hurting me" Gray struggled as he was pulled along. But the dragon slayer couldn't wait any longer. He pulled him into a dark alley. It was in the heart of town and the street was particularly busy this time of day but it was dark enough to keep them hidden. Natsu slammed him against the cold brick wall and slammed into him. Smashing his hot lips against him. Biting hard enough on the ice mages lower lip that it drew blood. Natsu rolled his hips against the raven haired boys and Gray broke the kiss.  
"Before we do anything I need to pee" Natsu thought he might escape which was ludicrous because Gray loved stuff like this.  
"You're... Not leaving me...just do it here" there was a low grumble in Natsu's voice and his eyes flooded with anger and lust. Gray felt himself tingle and his bladder pushed hard. Natsu had his knee in between his legs so he couldn't cross them. Why do they always do this to him?  
"Natsu please I really need to go"  
"Just fucking do it on me now. I don't mind" he nuzzled into his neck before sucking hard. It was truly now or never due to the fact the rougher the pink haired Mage was the harder he would get. Making it painful and not fun. Gray closed his eyes and looked skywards. He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. He grabbed onto Natsu's scalding waist and pulled him closer. He let himself go on Natsu.  
He felt it flow down his legs and puddle on the ground. It was extremely and uncomfortably hot. Natsu bit into Grays neck as he felt the liquid soak through his pants. He rolled his hips again. Feeling his growing hard cock restricted against Lucy's underwear. Gray wasn't nearly finished but Natsu spoke again "Pull down your pants and take me" He dropped his harem pants and Gray stopped. Still embarrassed that Natsu made him pee himself again. He had no choice but to drop his boxers and discard them to the side. Natsu grabbed his erection and shuddered at his touch. He rubbed it along his entrance and let it go. He kneed down and searched through his pants. While he did the Gray checked for spectators. Natsu popped up with a small purple bottle. He placed it in the ice makers hand.  
"Apply it" Natsu demanded. He turned around and bent over, placing his hands on the other wall.  
Gray stood there in shock by his sudden control. Gray squirted some lube onto his fingers and rubbed around his tender center and without warning inserted his index finger.  
"Oh...yes" Natsu felt his cold slick finger enter him. This was an unexpected pleasure. Gray thrust his finger into his puckered hole and Natsu's reaction was pleasing.  
"Gray...please... Put it in now...take me you bastard" Natsu was growing inpatient with his teasing. Before Gray began he put a little lube on his throbbing member. He placed it at his entrance and rubbed it up and down. Natsu pushed against him while Gray pushed as well. Causing him to rub his inner walls deeper than possible.  
"Gray...faster...it feels good" Gray reached onto Natsu's hips and brought them closer. Touching his most sensitive spot. Skin slapping and moans of pleasure filled the dark alley. Gray reached around and grabbed the dragon slayers throbbing cock. He kissed his back, he never noticed how hard working it was, how many muscles flinched. Natsu's fell into his cold hands and backed up into his cock. The double pleasure for the guy he adored was all he wanted. His anger released and he started enjoying the moment. Gray whispered into his ear "Y'know anyone could catch us right now. You brought me here. Anyone could catch me fucking your ass you dirty fucker."  
"Keep going Gray..."  
"Oh so you like being called dirty. You're no better than me. I like people watching. I like knowing I could get caught pounding your tight hole."  
"yes Gra-"  
"Is it okay if I cum inside of you baby"  
Baby? It echoed inside of Natsu's head. No one had ever called him something like that before. He loved it.  
"Mark me as yours"  
Gray sped up and worked his hands around his hot dick. It was heating up. Gray pushed into him hard. Grabbing onto his sensitive shaft. Rubbing against the tip with his index finger. Driving Natsu crazy and he came, his sperm spilling out onto the concrete, Natsu roaring but Gray moved his hand over his mouth so they could keep it a secret. He whimpered and Gray felt Natsus mouth open and pant, his hot breath burning his hand.  
He dropped his hand and once again returned it to the pink haired mages hips. Flipping him over so they were face to face. He pushed him against the other wall. Pinning the tired boy against the wall. Lifting his left leg up to hit him deeper. Hitting and pushing against his silky wet walls.  
"Bite my neck Natsu" Brought his head down and sucked. He bit hard and Gray grappled onto his ass. Pulling him into the ice Mage, fire and ice colliding and their bodies intertwined.  
"Natsu" with a final moan he released his cum deep into Natsu. Thrusting hard into his tight hole.  
Gray collapsed into Natsu. Trying to catch his breath, not separating. Natsu wrapped his arms around the tired maker. Pulling him close. No one could have him ever again except Lucy. Natsu really enjoyed what they had, it was fair, no jealousy. They were closer than ever. And happy none the less.  
Gray caught his breath and smiled. "Hey wanna blow this joint, grab some food and head back to the guild before they suspect we wernt fighting?"  
"Yeah" Natsu smiled and laughed. They picked up their discarded clothing but Grays shorts were still soaked.  
"Um Natsu, a little help?"  
"Sure buddy" he smiled and jumped on him, with a soft kiss on the lips.  
"No my shorts flame brain" Gray chuckled and got up. Brushing himself off.  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Lately I just get weird and possessive and really horny. I'm scared if a guy touches Lucy I'll get like that and hurt her, you're strong and can take it but she's a delicate flower." Natsu heated around his pants and they were dry in seconds. Concern was panted on his face.  
"Don't worry at all" Gray hugged him deep.  
"Now let's get out of here"  
Natsu walked out first checking around the crowded street for a familiar face and luckily he came to no avail. He walked out on the street and stretched his arms out at the same time signaling Gray that it was safe to come out. Grays eyes hurt at the blinding sun. Were they really in the alley for that long? Natsu looked for the nearest place to grab food and spotted a small vendor that served some sort of meat on a stick. Natsu went to run to it but froze. Pain shot through him and brought tears to his eyes. Gray laughed and walked up behind him. He threw his cold hand around his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Not so fun now, is it? Just take it easy"  
He removed his hand and casually strolled over to the vendor, examining the options while Natsu waddled over trying to catch up.

" I'll have 2 number 5's thank you" the ice maker ordered confidently as the dragon slayer caught up. Gray was handed food an they slowly made their way back the guild. He handed to meat to Natsu who munched down on it immediately. Gray watched the overly enthusiastic Natsu devour the chunk in minutes and burn the stick away.

"Thanks ol' pal" Gray lost his appetite and offered the rest of his to Natsu and the same actions repeated. But this time he took it all into his mouth and began trying to suck it all off at once. Gray couldn't help picturing it was him instead of the meat.

"No no no" The ice maker mumbled to himself.

"What?" He managed to successfully get it off and now was chewing loudly. The sun was setting once more. They arrived at the guild and entered quickly. Rushing over to Lucy immediately.

"Where have you two been!? Everyone thought you killed each other by the was Natsu was acting?!" The exchanged glances and suddenly became very nervous. Lucy loves writing but most importantly watching yaoi. And for her to miss some thing like this would result in a temper-tantrum.

"We had a fight Y'know. But we went for food and it's all good now" the pink haired mage smiled nervously.

"Oh okay. Well stop by tonight Kay?" Lucy still suspected something else happened. Suspicions were correct when they turned around and Lucy's eyes fell on dark bruises on his shoulder I wonder what's his scarf is hiding.  
The night was filled with laughter but everyone soon filed out including her two suitors who should be waiting at her house.

"Huuuh. I should find a job soon. Those two did something with out me. How do I pay them back" she sighed to herself. Her voice echoed in the haunting hall. It was nearly empty except for a passed out Cana. Lucy left and walked along the edge of the water.  
"Watch out miss Lucy! Wouldn't want you to fall in." A passerby yelled over to the distracted girl.  
"Aha!" She finally got her idea but threw her balance off. She bobbed back and forth trying to regain footing. She swung to the left, landing flat on her face, smashing into the cold concrete.

"Ow" She grunted and began collecting her keys int he dark. A collection of why me's and curse words were mumbled as she stoop up again. She straightened out her skirt and continued on her way, safely off the edge. She stood on her front porch and unbuttoned the top buttons on her skin tight shirt. Exposing a welcoming amount of skin, enough to get her some where with the boys. She opened the door to two imbeciles ravaging her fridge. She exhaled, trying to calm herself down.

"Bedroom, now." The celestial mage leaned against the door way, slightly bending over so they could get a view of her porcelain bosom. They stood there in shock, half out of the fact she was seducing them even though they were more than sure she suspected that something happened, the other half came out of the fact she caught them eating her food. She sighed once more at the used wrapper on the ground. But she took it as an opportunity.

"You guys" She walked over and turned around. She bent all the way down, exposing her hot pink underwear, which were see through. Unknowingly she was exposing much more to them as they stared at her womanhood. She bent back up and stared at them. The bumped into each other and rushed for her room. "Idiots"

The were seated patiently on her bed when she arrived and she shook her head. The golden blonde haired girl pulled up two chairs facing her bed and motioned for them to sit. They did so obediently and Natsu was reminded of the pain as his bottom hit the hard wood. She pulled out two long ropes from her closet and began behind Natsu.

"For the charcoal for brains, enchanted rope inseparable to fire" She began tying this funky knot that connected his hands to the chair. A wide eyed Natsu looked over to Gray and mouthed "She's mad" He nodded in got up and moved over to Gray.

"And for the ice stripper, handcuffs because I know you hate them." She chucked with a hint of mischief tinting her voice. She stoop in front of the restricted men who were sweating. She reached for Natsu's scarf and ripped it off, exposing blood and bruises.

"So tell me about it" Lucy placed a hand on her hip. Gray decided to save Natsu the embarrassment and alter the story.

"Well I had a boner and you looked busy so I asked Natsu and we hooked up." the restricted ice maker weaseled out. It wasn't enough for Lucy.

"You're lying because we watched Natsu take you out sooooo Natsu tell me"

"Uhhhh" Natsu was thinking of a quick lie to tell but she undid the rest of her shirt, exposing her skimpy black lace bra. Her nipples protruding through the thin she slid down her scrap of material she called a skirt down her smooth thighs.

"Well I got a weird urge and Gray was the closest one so I took him down an alley and I let him inside of me and we had sex and he really liked it and i'm sorry Luce" He panted and tried to catch his breath. She smirked in anger but now it was their turn for punishment.

"Oh really. Then I guess it's Lucy's turn to have fun today" She slinked away and sat herself down on the bed, legs to the boys. She spread them and began moving her hands down her body. She used her left hand to massage her left breast and began rubbing through the thin material, pinching her sensitive nubs, causing a wetness to grow between her this point it was embarrassing for her as well but she needed to do this. Her face went pink and she looked away as the boys gawked at her working hands. The free hand slowly rolling down her flat tummy and pausing for a second. Should she really do this? Their stares burned through her.

"Y'know Luce were more than happy to help you if you don't want to do this, I mean we can see than you're turned on." Gray had a condescending tone. Natsu gave a low growl that wasn't like him. Her smell was purely intoxicating. He couldn't restrain himself for much longer as he felt his hard on grow stronger.

Gray pushed her to do it at this point, that bastard. She pushed her fingers directly over her panties onto here most sensitive part. Her clit. She took herself by surprise at the suddenness. "Ngh"

She pulled up her underwear into a front wedgie giving them a better view but more importantly it felt better.

Her finger hungrily moved up and down trying to gain as much pleasure as she could but she still found the skimpy underwear in the way. She finally removed them and got full coverage. She kept her bra on to tease the boys but the material kept rubbing her pink nubs, creating a friction as if the lace was licking her. She was now used to the boys fingers so when she tried to insert one it felt like it was missing something. She indulged a second finger into her tight wet hole.  
The boys couldn't believe what was happening. Gray was concerned with how much Natsu was trying to break the rope. This wasn't the fun dragon slayer anymore. This was a monster and Lucy  
was driving him crazy.

She began to move her two tiny fingers in and out, scraping her smooth walls. But she was having too much trouble feeling real pleasure in front of the boys. She stopped and got up. She walked to her desk and the boys watched her round ass move. She reached for a large bottle hidden behind a collections of potions and perfumes. She lifted the glass square top. As Lucy brought it to her lips she knew a little will do her far but was choked up and swallowed far too much. The bottle was pulled from her lips and she began back to the bed trying not to make it obvious. What she had consumed was a gag gift that was supposed to increase sex drive and in simple terms make her horny. The recommended dose was one teaspoon but Lucy had consumed ten times that. She need a boost since she was awkward about that. Little did she know the wrong dose had dramatic effects on the tiny celestial mage.  
She walked back but halfway there cried out. It hit quick and fast. She felt a sensation of extreme pleasure, the kind you feel before you cum. She opened her legs before she did so.

"No uh I mean yes" her bra rubbed against her growingly hard nipples. The boys watched the helpless girl becoming pleasured by practically nothing.  
Her fluid began streaming down her legs as she rushed to her bed, every step feeling a hard stroke against her throbbing sex. She laid on the bed and spread her legs in front of the boys once more and began her fast climb. The air hit her soaking womanhood as it craved to be filled. The air hit her swollen clit like Grays tongue swirling, driving her mad. She knew that if she were to touch her breasts or even close to her needy pussy she'd cum immediately. But laying there, her nipples being manipulated by fabric and desperation setting in would kill her. Natsu was growing stronger and almost broken through the enchanted ropes.  
She brought her hand hesitantly down debated where to press. She chose her index and middle finger. She pushed into her hungry tight hole and released onto her fingers like she had never before.

"Yes!" She screamed so loud the neighbors could obviously hear but she obviously she didn't care. In that moment of ecstasy Natsu burned through the ropes freeing himself instantly. Her body shook as she was paralyzed by her sexual build up being released all over her hand and sheet. She opened her eyes to see a towering Natsu. Heat radiating off of him. Her needs wern't fulfilled and she needed Natsu and Gray.  
Gray struggled to get out of the hand cuffs before Natsu did something he'd regret. Natsu licked his dry lips as he examined his wriggling prey. She squirmed under his pinning stare.  
Gray stuck his finger on the key hole and began to fill it with ice, creating a make shift key. He wiggled it around and turned it. He felt the single cuff release and jumped up but he was too late. Natsu was on top of her. The ice mage moved his frozen hand onto his shoulder. The room was heavy as Natsu laughed. Lucy watched him chucked and grin wildly. Natsu stood up and faced the startled ice mage. He clasped onto his waist as Lucy rolled off of the bed in fear of getting crushed. Natsu whipped him around and pinned him on the bed, hovering on top of him. He felt his erection rub against the frozen makers and pushed his hips inwards. His head shifted to the side to face the shocked blonde.

"Blondie, bring me some olive oil and your whipped cream." Lucy went to waddle away but he caught her hand.

"Uh-uh. Not like that Luce. Stay there and spread your legs" Natsu rolled of of Gray and began to search through her nightstand, examining the different shapes and colors of strange objects. He finally decided of a red and orange vibrator. He found a matching remote in the drawer. He crawled over to the suffering Lucy who was now dripping onto the floor. The potion was still taking strong effect on her.

"H-h-hurry Natsu" He placed it up straight and searched for her wet hole. Without any prep or hesitation he shoved it entire length into her quivering body. She moaned loudly and Natsu grinned sadistically.

"Now you may go get the stuff. Oh and before I forget no cumming. Or else you get none of the fun" He laughed and jumped up onto Gray once again. Smashing deep into his cold, unsuspecting mouth. He moaned in protest as he tried to gain freedom of his clothing. Lucy was dying to finally be apart of their secret love affairs. She couldn't fuck this up but the sensation of the vibrator was becoming uncomfortably delicious. She turned around and tried to take small steps out of the room, as taking anything bigger would resulting in her cumming. Natsu lifted his hand that still held the remote and pressed the pink button and Lucy was hit with her sensitive silky walls being rubbed.

"Na...agh" She held onto the doorway for support. And rushed to the kitchen. It hitting and bumping every spot imaginable. She quickly ran to her fridge and fetched his requested items. Out if habit she closed the door with her ass and hit a the vibrator against her G-spot. She collapsed to her knees and fell apart. Releasing all of herself on the cold kitchen floor. Natsu picked up the strong sweet aroma immediately. Silly horny Lucy. Gray laid there smothered by the lust driven dragon slayer. Observing the crazy that was happening around him. He heard a loud moan and picked up on Lucy who couldn't keep it in. She returned in a matter of a few seconds trying to act normal. Natsu would've easily tortured her but he hasn't really marked her. He wanted it on her neck so everyone knew she belonged to them. He once again removed himself from the shocked boy and greeted Lucy. Looking her in the eye the entire time he reached down to her soaked womanhood and pulled out the slick device. It was complexly covered in her and there was no hiding it now that she had cum but he ignored it and took the bottles out of her hands.

He placed the olive oil on her desk and kept the whipped cream with him. He dropped his trousers and removed the ice princess's boxers as well.

"Well i'm hungry. Anyone up for ice cream and while were at it, let's make the ice, cream" Natsu laughed his ass off while the other two rolled their eyes at the stupid jokes. He calmed himself down and began to shake the can. He moved to the beside of Gray and Lucy moved to the opposite side. He pointed the can downwards and made a point on his noes. He squirted two lines on his neck to his nipples, putting an extra large helping of the fluffy white cream on his tough nubs. He then outlined his abs. making perfect squares. He continued the middle line down until it reached his obviously erect cock. The can began to sputter so Natsu smothered the rest on there as little white chunks of sugary goop flew all over his torso and legs, making a mess of his shaking canvas.

But this was no longer a canvas. It was his large, hard, weak meal. "Okay Luce, here are the rules. Once the whipped cream is gone, make you his meal and no fighting over any parts. We share his delicious body. Ready, GO!" Natsu rushed for his abs while Lucy wanted to start from the top. She took the single dollop off with one flick of the tongue and went to his mouth. It was already open so he tasted it. Her mouth was sweet and hot. The taste of the cream was overpowering and made her mouth addictive. He vouched for more but she pulled away and smiled. She began on one of the lines moving down his throat and she sucked on his nipple. Natsu noticed his cock twitch and knew Lucy was doing something right. Natsu began at the same line and took his hard nipple into his mouth. Lucy wondered if this what it was like for guys on her, but obviously she was softer and there was more to work with. Natsu must've been quite hungry because he devoured the topping covering his hard working stomach.

This was now a competition, she lifted her head and scooted down to his hard on. She began at the bottom of the shaft and licked upwards. The cream was becoming semi frozen the farther up she got. There was a slight saltiness to it that she couldn't quite put her finger on. His skin was soft and hard. Gray couldn't take her tongue much longer. He felt and extreme heat touch his sensitive skin and was startled out of an orgasm. Natsu caught up to Lucy and tried to copy her actions until he was once again clean. Sticky, but clean.

"Luce you know the rules. Up you go" Lucy groaned but reluctantly propped herself up, over the ice makers face. Gray let out an deep cold breathe and she moaned. He forgot her everything was at the tip of his nose. Vagina's are so much gentler than cocks. Penis's hurt me. Gray snicked at his own joke until he felt heat surround his groin. And a small drip? Natsu had gotten this down by now and had grabbed the olive oil for himself. Dripping some onto his fingers and missing he slowly rubbed it around his hole, preparing himself for the ice makers hard member to impale him. He spread his ass cheeks with his hands and quickly sat on his needy dick. Gray was taken by surprise and tried to lift himself up, only to bury his face into Lucy. He stuck out his tongue tried to push it into her tight opening. The potion still had effect on her so it's what she craved. Natsu was adjusting to the cold pain piercing him, but that at the same time was filling him with joy.

Natsu reached down and took his own erection into his hands and began to rub himself in front of Lucy. Gray took her nubs in between his teeth and gave it a slight tug.

"If you...two keep...doing... that...i'm...cum."She felt the familiar pressure build up in her stomach. She rocked her hips in order to gain friction. He sucked harder as he felt his own orgasm nearing him. Natsu watched Lucy concentrate. He felt like a pervert for watching her and touching himself, but she looked so cute. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her eyes were closed tightly. Natsu focused on her and increased his speed, trying to match up so they could cum together. Lucy pressed harder as he pushed upwards. Natsu was bouncing up and down and Gray was thrusting to the opposite beat. Lucy couldn't hold on anymore. She tried to form words but she no longer had a vocabulary. She bit down and screamed out as her body let go of the growing tension. Natsu watched her intensely and slammed down onto Gray, feeling himself fill up again. Gray was more subtle when he came but Lucy screaming sent Natsu to his breaking point, letting his semen out all over the blonde once more. Lucy fell to the side and Natsu to the other.

The three stared at the ceiling, panting heavily. Like the girl she is Lucy latched onto Gray's solid body and closed her eyes. Trying to relax. Natsu instead, grabbed Grays hand. It was romantic that way. They smiled at each other and leaned in. They gazed into each others eyes for a second before they were interrupted by loud banging at the door. Lucy groaned and grabbed a large shirt sitting on her laundry. The banged again, with more force this time. The boys sensed something was off and dressed themselves, following her to the door.

"Helluhhh" She opened the door and was surprised by a gas, knocking her out instantly. The mystery people took her limp body and vanished in the smoke. Loke appeared out of his celestial gate behind the two boys. The three ran, but to their mistake, they ran into the gas, making themselves unconscious.  
Ugh I can't move. And i'm freezing? Natsu struggled to move but a heavy weight restricted him. He struggled to lift his heavy lids against the sunshine. His eyes adjusted to the light to find not one, but two bodies lying on top of him. A suited Loke and a half naked Gray.

"What are you guys doing we need to find Lucy you idiots" He busted up, sending the boys flying."Loke, quick just go back into the celestial world and track her down.

He rubbed the back of his orange haired head and tried to form words, as he was still waking up. "I can't, i'm...in trouble with Aquarius and I...don't want my ass kicked. So it'd be smart if we avoided water today."

"Idiot, so we'll have to do this the old fashion way. Let's go!" Natsu ran out the door but was stopped by his flying furry friend. Shit.

"Hey, you guys dropping by the guild today? And why's Loke here? And where Lucy? You guys tried bukkae?" Happy laughed at his own words as the three men looked on, humiliated.

"Of course not! Where'd you even learn that word? Never mind. Don't tell tell anyone but Lucy got kidnapped and we're going to go track her down." Natsu retaliated before any assumptions could be made.

"Aye sir! And before I go, this was on the door step." Happy handed him a note and flew back to the guild. Natsu turned around and faced the baffled boys. He opened the note and read it out loud.

""Take a trip with your minions. Into the forest you go. To find the bald spot filled with magic. Your maiden will be waiting. The longer you take, the more she waits, the stronger her smell will grow. Isn't it fun being scared, restricted, with no amour?" What is this supposed to mean?!" Natsu pondered on it, and so did Gray. Loke had already come to a conclusion.

"We need to travel together...to the enchanted stump in the wood outside of Magnolia. Lucy will be waiting there tied up, possibly naked. And I think they want Natsu to lead since they mentioned smell. Natsu what makes Lucy's scent grow stronger?" Loke really did come up with something fast.

"Well, when that oozy clear stuff comes out of her it smells really good and the more of there is the stronger it-ohhhhh." The boys groaned at Natsus recurring stupidity."Okay wheres this magic stump?"

Instead of telling him Loke just motioned the boys to follow him. They rushed out and Gray shut her door.

"Nghhh" Lucy struggled to speak but there was a rag wrapped around her head. She tried to move her arms and legs but she was strapped to a chair. She examined her surroundings and put it together that she was in a forest.

"Well well well. Blondie is awake. The perfect bait, now we just need too get her smelly for the lizard, so he can catch onto her." It was a tall young man with tall blonde hair and he had two people behind him. A female and a male. Lucy realized that she was still wearing only a big shirt. It was Gray since he's always losing his clothing. His scent of mint was the only thing keeping her calm-ish. They brought out a pink contraption that had two small nubs and one large one. They lifted up her shirt and taped the two nubs to her nipples and ran the wire connected to the final large piece down to her very vulnerable womanhood. She needed to bend her back so it'd reach. They secured the items and put her shirt back in place. Suddenly and the vibrations started and it hit her. They're nipple massagers too! She tried to straighten her back but it tugged and pushed on her clitoris. The moistness began to swell up inside of her and leak out. Natsu please get here soon.

The boys were just outside of Magnolia when Natsu stopped in his tracks. He finally picked up her scent but it was the one he was hoping not to find. He turned immediately left and the boys clueless. They sat their dumbfounded and followed him. Natsu was singing leaves as he ran pas, her sweet aroma getting stronger as he raced on. Loke and Gray struggling to keep up. Natsu was running for pure determination in hopes to find Lucy.

"At this rate...he's going to...start a forest fire..."Gray said in between breaths. Loke nodded and they hit a wall. Natsu was stopped in his tracks. His eyes flicked on a crying Lucy. She was hunched over on a chair. He ran to her and burned off the ropes, releasing her, but she didn't stand up. She was binded by something stronger. The three mysterious strangers appeared out of nowhere and confronted Natsu, while Loke and Gray stood behind him.

"Well looky here, we have the whole gang. Now we were just going to take Natsu and humiliate him so much that he has to leave town, or kick his ass, same thing really. But I have a much better idea. You guys take one for the team, literally." The leader spoke.

"Well looks like this is a pickle that does not belong to me. I'll be off" Loke went to run back to his celestial gate but something was trapping him.

"Oh no kitty, we want you too, and snowflake. See we wanted to lure Natsu in since we caught a glimpse of quite a show." Everyone was puzzled.

"What show?"Natsu asked him and the man laughed.

"Oh you don't remember? Well we're a gang and we were going around looting pockets when we heard growls coming from an alley, so we went and checked it out to see Fairy tails top men, uh how do you say...fucking their brains out. Well not at first, first we saw a water show. We were just too quick for you."

Natsu and Gray sat there, faces red, they looked over to Loke for a reaction. He looked away and nervously laughed."Yeah I saw that too, it was quite uhh passionate"

"WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T SEE IT?" Lucy chimed in last minute quite angry, but squeaked out of pleasure and bent down again.

"You guy should be more careful. But instead we want to see you guys prove it, now with added cat effect." He chuckled but Loke took offense.

"Hey look, i'm no house cat, I am Leo, a powerful celestial spirit" Loke defended himself but quickly was his own demise.

"So is that why theirs cat nip in your pocket?" The man pointed to the baggy hanging out of the side of his pocket. Loke quickly tucked it back in and started whistling. "Well anyways back to the point, we want you guys to prove your love for each other, in other words suck each others dick to begin" Natsu was shocked and appalled by his words but Gray played it off.

"That's it?" Even his voice was cold."Dudes suck each other off all the time, girls aren't always up for it and men are sexual creatures so it'd just make sense."

"Oh no that's just a warm up, then we'll add lioness" They were cocky none the less.

"Well i'm an exhibitionist so this is heaven, but before anything happens, release Lucy." Gray was smart to set the rules but they were smarter.

"Once were satisfied, then we set the lady free, but she's having a good time, we hooked her up, can't you smell it?" Now that they mentioned it Lucy was smelling very strongly of arousal. Her scent made his cock twitch. He suddenly felt his animal instinct take over. He tried to fight it off but it was becoming stronger. He needed to feed, and the only option he had was to take on Gray. He ran to him and tackled him, pinning him down.

"Are you sure about this...love" Natsu snapped out of it at his words. Love? It filled him with warm fluttery dragons. He leaned down and kissed his lips. Everyone gawked on.  
"Hold up" one of the guys spoke up "We already feel the sexual tension off of those two, but what if to prove it we pair up kitty and ice princess, and Blondie with flame brains". His voice was deep and dumb, with a doughy texture. Natsu felt a flame ignite inside of him. Natsu did't want to share his Gray, but Lucy was in trouble. He cared for them both deeply, but his mind was stuck. Natsu looked over to Gray for help, but the ice mage was staring intently at them, he was debating the same thing. Loke broke the tension.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, listen. I'm as straight as it gets so I would not appreciate being raped by some horny lovers. So if you don't mind I would like a fight instead." The men looked at each other and laughed, Loke just fixed his glasses and tried not to be insulted but at this point his cheeks were painted pink.

"You have underestimated us greatly, putty tat. We have been watching you guys quite closely. So we saw your come on to the block head, and you're surrounded so if you even try you'll be shot senseless." Everyone was in shock by these demands but they went to work. While the leader began spreading Lucy's legs a man in the back reached into his pocket and clicked something off, and at that moment Lucy collapsed. She was panting hard from exhaustion. The man adjusting her legs reaching into her area and yanked a large purple contraption out of her and tossed it. The smell whiffed by Natsu and a reaction was instant. His erection was prominent at this point and once again he needed to be cured. He frantically searched for something, nothing to help. Gray leaned over to him, noticing his hard on.

"Okay I know you're holding back right now, so for our safety go bury yourself between her legs and do what you need to do. If you can try to pleasure yourself as well, but whatever you do don't look okay?" Gray had worry in his voice but Natsu was worse off.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kiss him okay? Like on the lips" Natsu looked off to the side and seem his mind was on this one thing.

"Yeah sure anything for you now go before you burst." Gray tried to make light of the situation but Natsu had never been good at sharing. He threw his arms around the frozen ice mage. Gray responded by pulling him closer at the waist. They released and Natsu made his way towards Lucy. The more steps he took, the more his mind was occupied by her and the more he needed her. She looked up in fear and lust, a mix he found wildly got down on his knees and examined her dripping womanhood. He saw it as a grand feast but she watched him look at it like he was a wild animal. He dove in and she felt his hot tongue begin swirl around her sensitive clit. She held back from making noise since it would give them satisfaction.

Natsu stopped and lifted his head. His eyes were clouded as he stood up, smiling from ear to ear. He walked behind her and singed the rope off. Before she could react he had thrown her back and pinned her to the ground, her wrists strapped by his strong hands. Her skirt was ridden up to the point where his hard cock was rubbing roughly against her sensitive bundles. Natsus breathing was heavy and course. Lucy nodded and gave him acceptance to her entry. He pulled his pants down and placed himself her soaking wet entrance. He did't hesitate before thrusting deeply inside her. Rubbing her tired, throbbing walls. She grasped at his pink hair.

The others watched on as he ravaged the young girl. His sculpted back moved in sync with his thrusts. Finally the men turned to the distracted mage and spirit and snapped it out of them. "Now you two. We still have your deal in place, so get to sucking" The leader smirked and crossed his arms. Gray turned to Loke so they could decide on who would go first but he was out of sight. hat bastard left! Gray was about to have a fit when he felt his boxer tugged to the ground. His eyes followed to find Loke on his knees and staring straight on to his semi hard dick. Loke was completely serious about this and before he even knowing it Loke had already taken him all, and He knew he wasn't small either since Natsu had gagged even trying a few times.

Gray had never felt this feeling before but could't find himself even close. He pictured Natsu's fangs scraping the cold, soft skin. His hot tongue pushing against his tip and oh god, seeing him covered in his hot creamy cum. Natsu was submissive to him and that was proof.

Gray hadn't even realized how close he was until it was too late. Loke's hand was thrusting hard and him mouth was open. Gray saw the eyes on him and smiled as he felt his build up release in a wave of pleasure. His eyes were shut tight until he glanced down at the Leo who was now covered in streams of white. To Gray this wasn't pleasing and he checked Natsu to make sure he didn't see it. Luckily Natsu was still working at Luce. He had bloody claw marks down his back so she must be liking it. Gray and Loke began switching positions and the process started.

Meanwhile Natsu felt himself finally calming down, his pushes becoming softer. He looked down at his beautiful maiden, her golden hair splattered against the grass, her eyes focused on him, and her mouth letting out moans and screams of pleasure. She was collapsing around him once more. He remembered that everyone was watching him and grunted hard, pushing so hard into her, he felt a tight area he had never felt before and filled her up. He wouldn't come down from this euphoric high as he singed the ground around her.

He pulled away and admired his work, as his cum dripped out of her and onto her inner skirt. He smirked and turned around without remembering what Gray said. At that moment he watched Loke let go of his own all over Gray's face. Gray looked upset as he was covered and at that moment his heart shattered.  
The night had become dark. The sky painted black as far as the eye could see, the outline of the moon cover gray clouds. The four had been released and Loke had made his way back to the celestial world. Natsu was carrying a sleeping Lucy over his shoulder, while his mind drifted. They had decided to take a detour on their way back. A small trail that was extremely private and lit by the solemn moonlight.

"What's wrong buddy?" Gray looked over to the seemingly glowing dragon.

"Do you love him? Did you like it?" Natsu didn't break his eye contact with the ground but it was apparent he was troubled.

"What? No. I took it for Luce. You didn't look right?" Gray stopped in his tracks and faced his pink haired friend.

Natsu looked up, with tears brimming in his eyes, "Well I say the ending when he, yeah. I could just kill that cat" The water quickly evaporated and a flame grew. Gray grabbed Lucy before she became charcoal. He carried her bridal style.

"I did it for Lucy okay? I don't even like him. I like you and Lucy, and that's it" Grays voice became prominent and loud in aggravation.

"Ugh I just hate feeling this way about you two" Natsu still had flames at his hands but they were dying down.

"Wait what are you feeling?" Gray was peeked with curiosity.

"Well I heard Gajeel talking about this thing when dragons become men and stuff. But now I just get overwhelmingly jealous when people interact with you guys. I want to mark you guys as mine and mine alone." Natsu was speaking through his teeth, but Gray had a good idea.

"Mark me now if you want. And you can talk to Luce when she wakes up" Gray flashed his smile but Natsus face went from anger to worry.

"Man I appreciate it princess but it's a painful, embarrassing process. Lucy won't be up for it but i'll try." Natsu's eyes shifted back and fourth as it organizing something in his mind. Suddenly he laughed and smiled. Gray had a bad feeling about this but if it made him happy that's really all that matters.

"Okay well we might as well park it for the night. I happen to know a little clearing a little ways into the forest. It will be our marking place." Gray grabbed his hand and began running into the forest until he reached the area. Gray laid Lucy down on a soft layer of grass and took Natsu aside.

"Well go on? I promise not to get mad at whatever you do." Gray was still trying to make it up to Natsu for being seen. All Natsu did was smile and nod. Natsu bent down so he was face to face with Grays hard abs. He admired them for a few seconds before smashing his hot lips onto them. Pulling what little skin he could into his mouth and sucked hard. Gray felt himself growing aroused. He didn't know how he would cover this up tomorrow but he shouldn't worry. Gray's mind drifted so far off that he didn't feel Natsu leaving marks all up his neck. Gray thought to himself, wow he sure does look handsome in the moonlight.

"All right this is going to hurt okay buddy?" He smiled, showing off his fangs to Gray who was now fearful. Natsu got down on his knees and lifted up Grays boxers. gave his inner left thigh a small lick before biting hard into his cold flesh. Gray gave out a moan in pain. Natsu whispered though his skin "Stop sounding so sexy like you enjoy this"

Gray felt him smile against his skin and began kissing the tender area before getting back up. "You done?" Gray said out of pain but Natsu just laughed before whipping his dick out.

"Oh no..." Gray did promise but everyone with this obsession was getting weird. Natsu tilted his head back and let his urine loose on him,it stinging his fresh wound. he moaned out of agony and found himself becoming aroused once more since it was directly on his own member. He reached around Natsu and pulled him in for a hug. Mainly to get some sort of pleasure with out it being obvious. He felt a hard sensation press against his manhood and took it in. Natsu pushed him away and ran. He just ran away into the woods. Gray exhaled once and walked in his direction. Hey walked for five minutes before discovering a crouched over Natsu. He almost looked like he was shaking. Did I really upset him that bad, Gray thought. But the moon shone a light on him and he was..masturbating? Gray smiled and sat on a nearby log that was in perfect view of the dragon slayer. He began slowly massaging his tip through his wet pants.

He felt a heavy weight lean on his back and two arms reach around him and into his pants, without hesitation grasping onto his hard on. The hands were so small and soft but they held on tightly. He leaned back onto the mystery persons shoulder and tried to get a glance at their face. At first he could only see her two glistening breasts which were quite an impressive size. He followed the neckline up to golden blonde strands of hair. Her face finally came into focus and he realized it was a blushing Lucy. Looking to the side and trying not to make eye contact. Gray whispered "Take off your bra but leave the shirt." Lucy, without looking at him followed his commands. She moved her hands back into position but this time was stiffer.

"What's wrong?" Gray whispered into her ear.

"Ever since I took that potion, my lady parts have been super sensitive." Lucy sounded like she was suffering.

"Just rub then on my back I don't care. Hell it's even pretty damn sexy" Gray nodded and there was her permission. As she rubbed his cold, soft, hard erection, her nipples brushed up and down against his frozen back. The sensation was the same as someone licking them but stronger. Gray moved his hips along with her hand rhythm as he watched the pink haired boy furiously try to rid himself of a boner. Lucy's legs had small drips running along them.

"You get turned on by watching someone else and being watched. My little pervert." Lucy seductively said between pants. Gray couldn't hold on much longer. He grunted quietly as he shook and fell apart in her hands. He pulled up his boxers and guided her hand around so she sat on his lap. She straddled his left knee and faced Natsu. She began rubbing back and forth, the pressure strongly smushing her tender pussy. Little drips of her cum covering his knee. She dug her nails into his skin and took a bounce before cumming on top of his thigh. She held in her cry before Gray noticed Natsu finishing up. He Grabbed Lucy and made a dash for it. They began running before seeing a light flash and a wave of heat pass them. Natsu stood before them smiling, and sweaty.

"Lucy next" Natsu had been taken over. A wild look filled his face.  
Gray grabbed Lucy in his strong arms and held her tight and they went hurdling towards the ground. Grays back slamming into the dirt and leaves. He reopened his eyes to see a embarrassed Lucy on top of him, her face stained a light pink. The gleaming midnight sun illuminating her angelic features. It took him a second to realize the situation he was in. He felt Lucy's breasts exposed against his bare chest, as for she, was collapsed on top of him.

Lucy felt the warmth of Natsu warming her exposed thighs and the sheer bitter cold of Grays arms wrapped around her slim waist.

She watched Gray examine her and she felt him grow against her. "Men are so lewd" She thought to herself. She heard Natsu laugh and with a grasp of Grays boxers, they were burnt to ashes. He placed himself in between her pussy lips and dragged his tongue down, licking her wet hole and swollen clitoris, and then the sensation greeted Gray, his steaming tongue earning a hiss from the ice mage. He dragged it down to his asshole inserted it quickly, without warning, while Gray shifted up out of pleasure and shock. Natsu lifted back up and laughed. "Gray, do me a favor and position your penis where Lucy's clit is, and then grab her ass and massage it, inching the skirt up, alright buddy?" Natsu smiled and Gray obeyed. This was quite unlike him. Gray moved Lucy down a bit and began to caress and grab her silky cheeks. They were both blind to what Natsu was up too.

The dragon slayer licked his lips at the grand feast he had in front of him, Lucy's pink and went against Grays darker and rougher skin. He placed himself at her entrance and chuckled. Lucy felt her thigh skin puncture as Natsu sunk his teeth into her supple flesh. She cried out and He took his chance, the dragon slayer thrust into her silky core. He removed his teeth and licked the blood away from his lips. With every push Lucy's bundle of nerves stroked Grays cold weakness.

Natsu was determined, to mark her inside as well, completely oblivious to Gray beneath her. He felt her insides collapsing around his twitching cock. Lucy began pushing against him, feeling touched all over. Her breasts spilling over her tiny top, so that her nipples brushed against Grays stiff chest, the sensation was insatiable. Despite the large difference between hot and cold she felt war, and loved. The tension in her body started mounting, she felt her insides tighten up.

Gray felt Lucy riding up and down him, and it finally hit him, he's really doing this with his two best friends. Lucy was so innocent and he was dirty. She didn't deserve this.

Natsu felt her tighten but for once this wasn't about her. She just needed to be marked. Natsu grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer to him, hitting her inner walls. He felt her tighten harder and as he felt himself growing nearer and nearer to his goal. She screamed out of pleasure of her insides collapsing and flinching around Natsu and her clit being pressed and rubbed by Grays manhood. Falling apart at the seems as her body was electrocuted with pleasure. He kept working her tired body until he felt his own orgasm, squirt inside of her, as she felt his hot liquid violate her insides.

Natsu fell backwards, with Lucy in his arms now. Gray sat there, feeling dirty, naked, and jealous. He looked back at his own mark that Natsu gave him and sighed. He got up while the other two seemed to be asleep already, cuddled closely. Gray returned to there initial site and remembered that his clothing was burned. He sat down in the grass and began tearing up. The night was now disappearing and the sun was peaking, shining on his now moist face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was soft but firm, not particularly warm, and not feminine. He looked up to see an orange haired boy in a suit. Loke?

Gray's face was red and his eyes puffy and swollen. He was naked and vulnerable in front of his enemy, which made him was to cry more. Loke bent down and placed a blanket around him, he brought Gray in tightly and surrounded him in his tight embrace. Gray dug his face into the celestial spirits neck and broke down into his arms. His cold tears covering his suit and his orange hair mixing with the black. Gray pulled back and stared at Loke. He quickly leaned in and their lips met, purely their lips. Gray pulled back once more and felt embarrassed but Loke ran his fingers through his hair.

"I get it" Loke finally spoke to the crying boy.

"No, I need to stop this, this isn't what she wants." Gray stopped crying and looked him in the eyes.

"That's what I thought too, but this is what she wants. Just trust me."

"Okay then. I guess it's whatever makes her happy.."

"But you're not happy, and I don't understand why." Loke cut him off.

"Cause, lately, I don't know man. I think I need to go on a mission maybe, clear my mind. You wanna join me?" Gray added in hope to get time with his friend again.

"Yeah sure, if it helps" Loke smiled and got back up."I've got to get going but maybe you should stop by Natsu's house since it's not that far away and you're still naked." He left and Gray was alone.

Gray made the walk to Natsu's house and put on a pair of one of his boxers. It hit him that he felt faint and tried to make his way towards the bed, before falling flat on the surface.

Natsu woke up to the sunlight burning his eyes and Lucy curled into him. He looked around at where he was and was surprised that he could only see greenery. And no Gray? He had no recollection of the night before but he knew something had happened since there were trails or singed branches and Lucy reeked of blood and sex. He smelt Gray on her but his fresh scent was nowhere. He lifted the tired maiden up into his arms and decided on bring her to his house. He passed by the spot where him and Gray started and smelt Gray, and someone else? The scent was familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. He followed his scent as it was also leading towards his house.

He finally arrived there and Happy greeted him.

"Boy Natsu, you have some explaining to do. Gray stumbled into the house last night and fell asleep on your bed. He was naked and it looked like he had been crying. Care to explain?" Happy questioned him but Natsu rushed past him and went to Gray.

He saw the ice mage curled up on the bed, in an unfamiliar blanket. He laid Lucy down on the nearby couch and began to examine Gray. He was wearing an overly tight pair of boxers that showed off his assets well. He smelt that sent on him again and cringed. Gray turned over and mumbled"Mission...Loke..."

It almost seemed like he was trying to wake himself up but was unsuccessful. The sent he smelled on Gray was Loke.

But why?

"That bastard!" Natsus mind went to the worst.  
Gray woke up to extreme heat. He whipped the blanket off but his skin just began to profusely sweat. He finally opened his eyes to see Natsu staring at him intensely and pacing his room. Confused and shocked he stood up.

He began to try and put the pieces from last night together. "Hey why you turning your room into a sau-"

"Why the hell were you saying Loke's name in your sleep and why do you have his scent all over you?" Natsu was struggling to form words that lacked profanity.

"Well you two fell asleep, and uh...I heard danger so I went to protect you two, and it was just a deer."Gray brushed his fingers through his hair and smiled nervously. Natsu began tearing up and turned away,

"Look, I don't care that you're lying but let me, sniff you, y know to make sure he did't touch you in your...sensitive areas." Natsu wiped his brimming tears away and began walking towards Gray.

"Sure, I guess." Gray knew he was good, unless he went towards his mouth, but his saliva could cover it up, right? Gray twisted out of bed and sat on the edge, removing his boxers and exposing to the pink haired boy. Natsu knelt down in front him and leaned in close to his large package. He inhaled his intoxicating sex and it was pure him. A cold wave burned his nose but it was a pleasant pain. He smiled at the fact there was no other scents, and this could almost arousing, but he suddenly got the larger picture back and felt himself get mad.

"Ow calm down or you'll burn off an important asset to everyone" Gray realized what he said and it was too late. Natsu looked up at him with a pout and licked his finger. He stuck it to Gray cold tip and the ice mage screamed out in pain. It felt like a pin prick as he cupped himself.

Natsu continued on by taking advantage of the situation and sniffed his hands. Only a faint smell could be picked up. The thought of Gray doing something to Loke crossed his thoughts but was quickly thrown aside as the scent would be much stronger and he trusted Gray. Natsu continued upwards his stomach and stopping at his chest. he smelt Loke but not in that area. He noticed Gray shaking and looking at the ceiling. Natsu finally knew where it was!

"Get on the floor, hands and knees." Natsu commanded. Gray obeyed and Natsu straddled Grays shaking knees. He bent down and inhaled his ass, but nothing appeared. He followed hup the curve in his spine and between his chiseled shoulder blades. The strongest scent came from there, and Natsu was furious. He got up and Gray located Natsus boxers once more, throwing them on.

"Explain?" Natsu began pacing again.

"Well he probably had to touch my back since he but a blanket around me..." Gray found another lie to support himself.

"Well okay...but-" Natsu was stopped when Lucy walked in, draped in an old shirt. She rubbed her eyes and examined the situation.

"Gray,you look ridiculous in those boxers, and Natsu cool down, you woke me up with a hot flash. Now you two, hug it out." She waved her finger and Gray stood up. They both moved towards each other, rolling their eyes and sighing. They gave a loose hug like children and backed away.

"Good, now i'm going to whip up something because i'm starving." She smiled and walked out. Natsu followed her and gray fell backwards onto the bed. He let out a deep breath. "Fuck me"

He joined the two in the kitchen who were discussing missions. gray sat down and was greeted. "So any missions you have your eyes on frosty?" Natsu laughed at his own joke as Lucy presented them with eggs, toast and bacon. Happy flew in and grabbed a plate for his fish, joining everyone else at the table. Natsu scarfed his down quickly and Gray decided now was the best time.

"Guys, I was thinking I would take a mission alone" Gray waited for a reaction form Natsu but he kept eating along with Happy.

On the other hand Lucy looked heartbroken. "Why? Do we hold you back?"

"No, I just need some, me time." Gray smiled at her and tried to reassure her. They both looked at Natsu and he was smiling.

"Have fun dude, it gives the original trio time to kick ass again." Natsu said between bites.

"Aye sir!" Happy followed. Gray and Lucy were in shock by Natsus nonchalance, since he literally just claimed them. Something was up.

"So what mission do you think you'll take? And when?" Lucy tried to break the awkwardness of Natsu's statements.

"Well, i'll head down to the guild, pick one, probably grab some stuff from home and head out. So I guess this will be the last you see of me for a couple of days." Gray was making it sadder than it needed to be to gain Natsu's affection, but nothing. He stood up and hugged Luce goodbye.

"I'm leaving flame brains!" Gray yelled out.

"Have fun!" Was his only response. Gray left on his way. Out of range of Natsu's nose, Loke appeared with a flyer and a suitcase. Gray quickly changed into appropriate attire and returned. "Whatcha got for us dude?" Gray questioned.

"We need to catch a theft who is terrorizing some city. Its about two towns over so we'll need to go by train. but it pays quite well." Loke really put thought into everything. Gray and Loke made their way to the train under the radar. When they boarded Gray caught Loke up on what had been happening.

"So he really brushed it off? That's not like him at all really. Especially after being bitten man." Loke was trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Yeah, it was pretty rude actually. Like maybe it was cause Happy was with us because moments before he was sniffing me down." Gray thought some more.

"No, it doesn't add up. I'm pretty sure I read something about dragon bites but I can't think of it. I think somethings up." Loke was on to something, but before he could finish his though, the train came to a screeching halt. They have arrived at their destination and they got off.

"Well tomorrow he will strike again so lets check in and hit the pub." Loke suggested and it sounded good to Gray.

Lucy finally got Natsu alone and confronted him about his earlier behavior. "Natsu, you acted like such a jerk towards Gray leaving. Why?"

"I know he's lying. I know that he's going with Loke. But I trust him to make the right choices when i'm not there, but that's what I never told you two about bites. I did it wisely and infused you two. So if anyone touched those areas, I feel it. If i feel anything from Gray, i'm going to go get him." Natsu looked down with concern. "I just want you two safe."

"Well if you feel anything, grab me first. How about you, Happy and I go on a mission tomorrow too, to get your mind off of things?" Lucy was always so full with optimism, it was refreshing. Natsu just look up, gave a half smile, and nodded.

Lucy leaned down and peck him on the cheek."Well I better head home, you get some sleep." Lucy left.  
The boys stumbled out, hanging off of each other for support since they had been drinking quite a bit over the night. They laughed loudly as they tried to get back into the hotel room. Loke stumbled with the key as they leaned against the door. Loke finally wiggled the key and they were in. Gray closed the door behind him and Loke took him by surprise and pinned him against the door. Laughter became silence as the boys stared into each others eyes. Loke with passion, and Gray trying to focus on what is happening since he felt dizzy and tired. He began losing focus on the celestial spirit since he brought his face closer. Now the pair were centimeters away, Loke feeling Grays cold, beer breath against his face.

"This is such a lame job Natsu. Working at a magic nightclub?" Lucy questioned the dragon slayer, who was just irritable. Lucy emerged in her uniform for the job and Natsus jaw dropped, Happy laughed. A skimpy black cocktail dress clung to her every curve, leaving little to the imagination. She sighed "Ugh, I feel under dressed"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Lucy as to remind her of what her usual attire is. They picked up a job as magic servers at a popular underground bar in Fiore, where they'd just do some serving with tricks, while Happy preformed cat tricks. Natsu had on just his scarf and dress pants. They got up and began a long night.

Loke leaned in further but Gray stopped him with his hand. "I'm Luce's...and Natsu's man. I can't betray them." Gray began flopping over, but falling on Loke's arm. Gray was slowing slipping into unconsciousness but he knew nothing good would come of it so he fought. Loke smiled over him and picked him up bridal style. Gently laying him down on the bed, Gray became paralyzed. Gray was already preparing for the worst but he sat there waiting. Loke stripped down and jumped in beside the hazy ice mage. He slide over and reached for Gray's chest, Gray closing his eyes and anticipating his touch but the hand passed him and went for the lamp on the nightstand. He clicked it off and returned to his side to do the same. Gray sat confused in the dark and Loke returned, pecking Gray on the cheek.

"Night bro" Loke flipped over and silence overtook the room. Gray became hot and flushed before finally dozing off.

Lucy and Natsu finally left the club and sunrise. Happy left earlier to sleep while the other two cleaned up. The streets were empty and the birds chirped their morning greeting. The couple were beat tired and slowly made their way to Lucy's house without a word. The sun greeted their faces with a warm embrace, but they just needed rest. Natsu was bought drinks by girls who tried to get with him all night. He shot them down fast, unknowingly but he didn't even gain a buzz. They had been paid in full but at this point they just wanted to be home.

"Darn it" Lucy said to herself as they approached her front door.

"What?" Natsu followed her in.

"I promised Levi that you and I would talk to her about Gajeel." Lucy groaned and looked over to Natsu for a reaction. He seemed emotionless and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we can't let our friends down so i'll put on some coffee."

Lucy smiled at his willingness "Well, then i'm off to go take a shower. You can take one after me if you want." She left for the bathroom and Natsu collapsed on the bed. Feeling his back finally release the built up tension. He popped back up and made his way to the kitchen, as he started measuring the grinds he heard Lucy groan. He thought maybe she had fallen. He walked to the bathroom and stepped in. He could see only her silhouette in the steam. She was bent over and every detain on her body was outlined in the mist. He walked up to her and opened the shower door and he discover a naked Lucy, with her hands between he legs. The sight of such a vulnerable girl doing something so dirty was enough for him to loose any self control he was holding onto, stripped himself of every article of clothing he had on and jumped into the hot stream. She was caught off guard by his actions and stood up right to greet him. With out hesitation he grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her into him, their lips meeting into a sloppy thirsty kiss. The water steaming down their aching bodies as Natsus growing erection rubbed between her thighs. Their tongues slipping in and out of each others mouths in hunger and lust.

Lucy began clawing at his back, craving more of him. Without breaking the kiss, with one hand Natsu grabbed his shaft and placed it carefully against her opening. He slowly impaled her tiny entrance, filling her every desire slowly. The kiss was finally broken as Lucy couldn't keep quite anymore. He took his hand off and began massaging her sensitive bud. He felt her clench up with each thrust as her liquid dripped out of her. As he increased with speed the noises became louder. The smacking of wet skin, the moans , and the heavy panting. Her nerve in her body craved him, as he rubbed harder and thrusted deeper. Her nipples being tickled by water and his warm chest.

He pulled her in closer and felt the full aspects of her warm, smooth core. "Natsu...Faster...cum in me" She said breathlessly. he obeyed her rules and began adding power. She felt his hands stimulating her harshly as she began the fast climb. Every nerve in her body being stimulated at once, that feeling of desire finally being accomplished as her nails dug into his flesh, her body spasming as the shock hit every nerve in her body. She re caught her breath and felt her self dripping and realize there was more than their should be. She noticed that Natsu had finished as well.

A bell went off and Natsu smiled "Coffees ready" He jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Lucy noticed a problem.

"Um Natsu? You still excited." Lucy pointed down and a confused Natsu followed her gaze and saw he still had a erection, even after that.

"See! I knew those girls tainted your drink!" Lucy was disgusted, but also worried since they had to leave soon. "Well, try and go fix that because were leaving soon." Natsu rushed out of the bathroom.

Gray woke up with the sun in his eyes, and a throbbing headache. He panicked at the lack of familiarity in the room until he realized where he was. He checked the time and it looked like he had two hours before they need to go do their mission. He felt the room spin as he tried to recognize who was next to him. He finally got Loke felt out. He was sprawled out on his back with the blankets. Gray noticed the hardness in the celestial spirits boxers and became curious. He lifted the waist band to see how much he was packing. He was smaller than Natsu but not bad. Gray released the waist band and slowly moved his hand toward the clothed boner. He brought his index finger to it and poked it. He jumped back as Loke moved his limbs around. He threw his hand into his boxers and gave himself a quick rub before removing his hand once more. Gray was interested by his reactions and wanted to see how far he could get.  
Gray watched Loke's face, cringing, as if he was having a bad dream. Gray put his hand on the orange haired boys chest and tried to soothe him but to no luck, he only brought the blanket up to his chest. Gray sighed in defeat and got out of bed, only to find his own problem had popped up without warning. That is when he got the idea to actually touch himself in front of a sleeping Loke. "I mean I wouldn't actually be doing anything...bad. He's asleep so can't do anything." Gray jumped back into bed and made himself naked on top of the sheets, making sure Loke had a full "view".

Natsu sat on the bed confused, trying to make his own problem go down, he missed Gray. He liked the set up and comfort they had before, where he had the two people that matter most to him close at all times. He tried to calm himself down since he'd be back down here later tonight. Lucy emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and walked into a crying Natsu on the bed and she sat down with him. "Gray?"

Natsu wiped his face and nodded. He quickly regained himself Lucy ruffles her fingers through his pink hair. "It's okay to be sad, but we gotta go. But I see you're still, uhm, hard. So, I was thinking you could borrow some tight underwear of mine to try and conceal it." She smiled and Natsu began filled with fright. It was embarrassing know people could actually see him like this. She grabbed both of his hands and brought him up.

"Actually I think you should try on one of my outfits first?" She smiled widely and Natsu was painted red.

"As long as no one see's me like that. Fine but only for a second" He looked away out of embarrassment as she removed his towel. She put the underwear underneath him and fit them around him. He felt so exposed as she slide the mini skirt on him. He didn't understand how girls even could wear that kind of thing, he felt so insecure. She threw on the tank top and she smiled. "You look so pretty!"

"Okay I get it, now we should go, get me out of this" He kept pulling the skirt down to try and conceal what dignity he had left. She pushed up against him and met his lips. Swiftly rolling her hips against his, earning a stiff reaction. She pulled away and examined what she had caused, seeing the skirt being heightened by his hard on. He turned around quickly and bent down to grab his clothing. He tried to tuck in his erection into her tiny panties which was just painful on his part. He got changed and they made their way out.

Gray slowly reached for his harden shaft, and slowly massaged it keeping in mind that Loke was right there, and that he could get caught anytime. He decided to let out moans, and be loud about it. He made a rhythm and began feeling the pleasure of want but was startled by the celestial spirit.

"Well, you really couldn't wait, huh pervert?" Loke laughed at the ice mage but it didn't stop him. Loke was surprised but knew his friend well enough to figure that he was the reason. He loved an audience, and they did have a history of helping each other out. Gray was going as fast as he could so he could reach his orgasmic release and Loke watching him helped.

Loke knew what would make him instantly finish and since they actually had a theft to catch he needed him to be done. Loke placed his middle finger on his top and pressed down making Gray choke up.

"Stop, i'm going to...all over your hand." He moaned out loudly before letting his built up sexual tension go all over his friend. His toes pushed into the sheets and he lifted his pelvis, every muscle in his body clenched. He fell down from his high embarrassed as always. Loke jumped out of bed and laughed "Okay lover boy we have shit to do. So let's go and get ready."

Gray laid in bed and panted before getting ready and starting their mission.

The guild was bustling on a day like this, Happy and Natsu were arguing with Gajeel and Elf man while Lucy conversed with Mira at the bar. She watched as Levi waddled in. She slowly sat down next to Lucy and they both listened. "What's wrong Levi?" Lucy began.

"Last night, Gajeel and I spent the night together, and you'll never guess what he did while we were...yeah." Levi had peeked their interest. "he bit me, and he claimed me as his own. Can you believe it?"

Lucy was hit with memories from the past when Natsu had done to her and Gray. It must be a dragon slayer thing, she thought to herself. "Hey do you guys think dragon slayer can claim two people?" Lucy tried not to be obvious but Levi and Mira both caught on fairly quickly.

"Did Natsu claim you?" Levi asked. Lucy was flushed at the remembrance,

"Well, yeah but, between us, he also claimed Gray." Lucy felt embarrassed for even talking about it but it was needed. Natsu rushed up to her and quickly whispered into her ear "Can we go in the back, i've got an urge." Lucy moved her head back and forth and Natsu returned.

Levi chimed in "Well I did some reading on it last night, and the whole thing is different, so that's fun." They all looked over at Natsu who was brawling with Gajeel. The guild stopped when the doors flung open to expose Gray and Loke. It was silence for a second before everyone continued but Lucy went up to them and Greeted them with hugs. Loke took his leave and Gray filled her in on the events, excluding their morning.

"By the way Natsu is having a problem and was crying about you this morning. Oh and he looks cute as a girl. But I think you should go into the back and i'll throw Natsu in since he wants alone time with you." Lucy motioned him to leave but stopped him once more. "I did miss you too, I hope you know that." He nodded and smiled at her before walking to the back room. He leaned against the cold wall which was comforting and checked for anyone. He stripped down to his boxers and enjoyed the silence. Today had been a long day. He saw a Natsu walk into the room before running up to Gray and cuddling into his shoulder, accepting his cold arms. He inhaled Gray deeply, missing his scent.

"I missed you, baby" Gray laughed as Natsu held him close, not letting him go. He felt hot tears steam down his chest and it did hit him how much Natsu missed him.

The guild bustled along while the two boys stayed in the back, not caring if they're caught, since it's been so long. Their lips met, first gently then all at once hunger hit, as if they were two dogs in heat.

Lucy sat their for a second, realizing what the boys were probably doing and had a bit of a hissy fit. She decided that this time she wouldn't be the odd one out. She wanted to see what they were like without her around. She got up from her seat and proceeded to the back. She peeked around the corner and against the wall there was the two young men, practically dry humping each other. She scanned the room for a better view and immediately across from them was crates that would be perfect for hiding. The boys both had their eyes closed and were rather noisy so Lucy got on her stomach and began slithering across the cold wood floor. The boys began moving and Lucy quickened her pace. Gray lifted Natsu up so the dragon slayer was straddling Grays waist.

Lucy thought Natsu might pick up her scent, but the smell of sex was so overwhelming that she could even smell it. The show inevitably carried on between moans and groans. Gray stuck a hand down Natsu's pants and groped his behind. Natsu broke the kiss and gasped "Gray, fill me."

"Awe you're just like a little baby, how cute" Gray laughed to himself but Natsu took offense and pouted. Gray let Natsu down and propped him up against the wall. "Let me just prepare you first."

Natsu crossed his arms and looked away while Gray lowered himself down below the pink haired boys sight. It was now apparent what Gray was up to but Natsu couldn't shake the thought of being caught. Gray picked up his tension as he slowly massaged his legs, nearing the area that needed the most attention. Natsu whined, in an effort for Gray to continue. He pulled down the pink haired mages pants and boxers, exposing his erection. He worked his hand up and down the soft skin. Natsu felt himself close so soon, since he was waiting all afternoon. Gray picked up on this "I assume you're already ready?"

Gray lifted himself up and flipped Natsu around, running his cold hand along the dragon slayers spine, slowly bending him over. Gray rubbed his own member around the boys crack before placing himself for the push. "Wait!" Natsu stopped him.

"At least wet it a bit, I may be strong but that hurts so bad." Natsu pleaded and Gray whined and dropped once more, this time burying his face in Natsus ass, licking the tight muscles, feeling them ease up around his tongue. he popped back up and without preparation this time, pushed as hard and as deep as he could, expecting a painful shriek but only getting a pleasurable moan. He knew that it was hurting him so what was really happening. Out of frustration, he grabbed his skin and began going further inside him. Natsu reached down and began stroking himself in rhythm with Gray as the ice mage became frustrated. "Doesn't it hurt?" Gray asked between pants.

"Yes but no, just keep going, I needed this." Natsu just wanted Gray all to himself.

While the boys went at it, Lucy observed quite the sight of human affection, the room filled with the slaps of skin. It was a lot more passionate when she isn't around she thought. But it wasn't the case, men are sexual creatures and they have needs that need to be fulfilled, and frankly Lucy has more important things in her life, so it's only natural they have sex quite a bit. Lucy managed to cheer herself up about the whole situation and continued the exchange of affection.

Gray watched as Natsu curled his back in pleasure. They both felt the pleasure of shock singe their every nerve as an orgasm sat on the edge. "Gray? Where will I..let it go?"

Before Natsu could worry, Gray reached down and cupped his tip, since they had no way to clean it up if he just came all over the wall. The sensation sent Natsu into his own personal frenzy, his liquids spurting into Gray's hand, the cold embracing him. He gasped for air in the intense pleasure, while Gray was focusing on his own situation. The muscles clenching around gray and squeezing it out of him. Filling his partner up.

Natsu tried to stand up but was stopped as he felt a liquid try to escape him. He became flushed and didn't know how to handle the situation so he looked over to Gray, clenching to keep it from flowing. Gray laughed as he licked off Natsu's Goo from his hand. "Just try to hold it in for a bit, until the guild is emptier. Just no fighting or being super active. Now get dressed, i'll go out first." Gray threw on the little clothing he had and Natsu carefully. Gray headed for the exit but before leaving, turned around and pecked Natsu's lips. "See ya, babe." He winked, laughed, and left. Natsu sat their blushing and Lucy waited for her leave.

"I know you're there Luce." Natsu called out into the void, and Lucy was forced to surrender. She stood up and exposed herself to the dragon slayer.

"You know Gray loves that shit right? You don't need to hide." Natsu draped an arm over her and chuckled. " I mean I know were hot, but you sure don't like missing out huh?"

Lucy was fed up and embarrassed so she tickled him at both sides, making him release whatever he was holding onto down his legs and into his short. He ripped her shirt down the middle and an all out brawl occurred. Gray walked back in "Hey would you believe it? Everyone is passed out drunk or gone home." He stopped at the sight of the two, tangled on the floor. Gray just sighed and walked over, he held out his hands and instead of helping them up, grabbed them by the ear and dragged them out.

"Hey! Ice princess stop!" "Gray, please let go"

The two loudly complained like children until they finally reached Lucy's home. He finally let them go and they ran away. Each of them hiding, and frankly Gray was sore and tired, but if they wanted to play hide and seek they can. An idea stuck him like a whip. What if they were to be punished like children? Gray grinned wildly at his own sexual fantasies and began hunting them down.  
Gray walked around the young girls apartment, checking around every corner for one of the two. Lucy and Natsu laughed form inside of the closet, that's when Lucy got an idea. She shuffled through her keys and summoned Gemini. She gave them the plan and Gemini transformed into Lucy.

Gray continued searching but stopped when he heard footsteps. He followed them and they lead to a smiling Lucy who was trotting down the hall, half naked. "I found you!" Gray called out but Lucy only turned around and smiled.

"Hi i'm Lucy. I enjoy boys, my friends, and having sex with my two best friends." She turned back and quickly disappeared around the corner. Gray sat their confused about the whole situation. He went to check around the corner for her and was greeted by Natsu face to face. Natsu smiled and walked past him, leading him to the bedroom, which conveniently was wear the two hiding mages lie in the closet.

Gray finally catches up to Natsu but to his surprise, Natsu is no where but instead he see's...himself? Standing in the middle of the room. He just examines it and finally decides on a question in determination to discover who this impostor is. "Who is your current childhood?"

"Lyon" Gray just stared wide eyed. Knowing that was always hidden, even though he's a jackass now, he's pretty nice on the eyes. It finally clicked for Gray that Lucy was using celestial magic so he might as well have a little fun with it. He wondered if they had the same weak spots so he touched his neck, causing the clone to blush. He l=hooked his finger around his boxers and checked proportion. "Damn i'm packing heat."

He smiled as if he had worked for it. Natsu and Lucy sat cramped on the closet, watching Gray check himself out. Natsu went to adjust himself but lost his footing, falling face first into Lucy, making her squeal. Gray immediately stopped and looked around "jigs up, I heard you." Lucy and Natsu were about to reveal themselves but they watched as someone crawled out from the bed. Juvia revealed herself shamefully until she looked up and cheered up. "Two of my darling Grays?" Lucy summoned Gemini back without hesitation and they watched on.

"Why did you break into Lucy's home? That's a criminal offence you know?" Gray was furious with Juvia.

"I just wanted to see what you kept coming back here to do my love?" She wasn't backing down anytime soon. But Lucy had enough, so she barged out of the closet, Natsu following behind her.

"You can't be in here? This is my home." Lucy yelled at her and suddenly, Gray and Natsu sat back, preparing for the worst. Juvia began swirling with rage.

"So you have been coming between me and my beloved?" Lucy reached for her keys and Juvia began creating a wave. Gray and Natsu knew what the had to do. Gray froze Lucy's hands and Natsu put a ring of fire around Juvia, to control their powers. The ladies both gave them death glares but the boys were unfazed. "Juvia I think it's time for you to leave." Natsu was trying to be nice but she was being quite annoying."If they touch you my beloved, just come get me."

She left in peace but soaking the floor. "Don't worry Luce, I got this" Without thinking Gray froze the entire floor. Natsu and Lucy jumped for the bed while Gray laughed, stripping down to his boxers and sliding across the floor. He went too far and hit Lucy's table, spilling some potion all over himself. "Shit" He mumbled.

It smelt like cherry blossom so he assumed it was just a perfume but Lucy was shocked.

"Hey what was that stuff Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Well I needed to give Loke a shot so I made a numbing potion. On him it has the effects of the strongest catnip in the world. I don't know what it'll do to Gray." Lucy was shocked. Gray stood up and brushed himself off "I'm fine don't worry"

They could already see it take effect in his eyes. Gray just gave a lazy grin and his cheeks were kissed my rose."Lucy, why are there two of you?"

Gray began sliding his way over to the bed and fell onto it, making the bed even more cramped. Natsu hoisted him up and tried to sit him up straight but Gray kept leaning over two him. "Hey remember those two guys from saber tooth? God they were attractive Luce" Natsu was being mistaken for Lucy which bothered neither of them but they knew they could get some information out of him.

"Hey frostbite? What turns you on the most?" Natsu stroked his hair while Lucy got comfortable on her stomach and supported herself on Natsus knees.

"When you guys watch me take a piss. I don't know man it's nice" Gray swayed back and forth, and grabbed onto Natsu's chest, squeezing them hard, and what little there was. "Wow Lucy, why are they so small, they're like Levi's now."

Gray fell over onto Natsus lap, coming face to face with the celestial mage. He leaned in close and began whispering a bunch of nonsense to Lucy and she played along, reciprocating everything he was saying. Natsu watched the two converse while his imagination ran wild, thinking about the tow kissing on top of him but he still wanted to be apart of it somehow. His mind wandered off into another world while another problem rose to their attention. Lucy's voice pulled him out of his own thoughts "Natsu?"

He looked down to see that is was his hardened manhood was interrupting their babbling and Natsu tried to hide it but it was too late. Gray gave it a lick through Natsu's pants. "Gray, no these are my last clean pair and it would show since their dark." Natsu tried to object.

"Yeah silly it's a lot easier with his pants down" Lucy even tried to add but it only frustrated him.

"No it'll be like our first time in the tree" Gray continued and eventually Lucy joined him, their saliva soaking the material to the point where it was clinging against Natsu's skin. Lucy pressed her tongue harshly against it trying to give him as much pleasure as possible while gray used his manly hands to cover the most surface and jerk him. Natsu felt the double sensation and was gripping into anything he could grab to keep him in check. it was exactly what he asked for to begin with he just couldn't believe it was becoming a reality. Lucy met Gray's gaze and they made a crude moment romantic for a second until they heard Natsu give out a moan of suffering. "Let it go spicy boy" Gray looked up at him briefly.

"Hey who you calling~" Natsu let his guard down for a second and he felt their sensation overwhelm his body, tensing up his muscles to the point he had to lift his pelvis up to tolerate it. The two watched as his member twitched and spasmed, and finally a white substance oozed out of the top of his pants. Natsu came down and panted heavily, looking down at the pair. Gray had already fallen asleep but Lucy was blushing, collapsing on Natsu. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

He's cute when he's sleeping huh?" Lucy admired his flushed face and Natsu did the same.

"Yeah but how longs this stuff gunna last anyways?" Natsu could still smell it on him.

"Well I dabbed it on Loke and it lasted a day, so a whole bottle I don't know. But he's not a cat." Lucy and Natsu laughed and silence fell upon them.   
The crack of dawn greeted them intensely. Gray had woken up hours before the other two, thinking to himself about how to make the day interesting. He knew they better take a job soon but they could still afford one day off. He had done everything that could be done. He just wished that he could see what the other two were thinking and then it hit him. He got up quietly and walked across the floor, which was now long dry. He flipped threw her drawers until he came across one of her smut stories.

"Eyes on us? That's a weird title" He said under his breath. He flipped through and summarized the story of two lovers going to a public bathhouse and having sex. He didn't see how the title matched up in the slightest until his eyes caught a bunched up paper at the corner of the drawer. He straightened it up and it had the most important detail of them were other couples there doing the same thing. It was a sex bath?!

Gray was shocked that their innocent Lucy would even dream of such a thing but who could blame her. She began taking after Gray. He only thought those kind of places were rumors but she had an exact address.

"That will be a nice surprise for us" He heard someone shuffle around and shoved all the papers back into the drawer except for the one containing the address. He turned around to see Natsu stretching as he woke up. Lucy was still fast asleep beside him so Gray walked up to him. "Wanna take a small trip?"

Natsu just shrugged "Sure why not. as long as we get breakfast."

The deal was made and the boys wrote Lucy a note, saying that they had to do some stuff for Erza last minute and they set off. Gray explained what was going on as they ate breakfast in a small diner.

"So let me get this straight. We need to locate a sex soup place for Lucy." Natsu said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah apparently and its somewhere hidden in this very town so it's a challenge. She wrote down how to get to it and when its open but that's all I know" Gray had no idea what they were in for.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be gross, sitting in a big melting pot of sex fluids and not to mention unsafe." Natsu was being quite thoughtful for someone who had just woken up.

"I don't really know, I didn't have time to analyze the details since you scared the shit out of me. Here you read it." Gray tossed the paper at Natsu and he stopped eating. He looked at the paper closely and threw it back at him.

"Dude, everyone is in clear separate baths, and there's also an audience who watches and by the sounds of it only select people get in." Natsu finished eating and paid.

"Well we might as well try, for Lucy, she deserves it since sometimes we exclude her." Gray began walking again looking for street signs.

"Well, us men are sexual creatures, so if a woman isn't up for it we just go to another sexual creature." Natsu stood tall and proud. Gray found it pathetic but a little cute.

"You're starting to sound like Elfman. I for one don't need sex." Gray shoved him.

"Then sit tonight out." Natsu made him stop in his tracks. His face was dark for a second before he exploded.

"Do you have any idea who I am, I am GRAY FULLBUSTER THE BIGGEST EXHIBITIONIST OF THE GUILD. I DARE YOU FLAME BRAIN." Gray had gotten so mad that everything in a 20 meter radius was frozen solid. Natsu just stood there laughing.

"Okay sexzilla" Natsu began running as Gray chasing him furiously, trying to ice the ground he was running over. Natsu swung into allies to try and lose him but to no avail. Gray watched as Natsu stopped immediately as if hit by a wall. gray fell on his own ice patch hitting Natsu.

"What gives?" Gray steadied himself and watched Natsu's laser focus.

"That smell, it's so strong." Natsu sniffed for the exact area, following the scent to the door on his left. "Sex and bleach."

Gray checked the signs on the door and it seemed like this was the place."Good boy, you found it." At the words Natsu broke his focus to look up at Gray and blush awkwardly.

"Really"

"Yeah of course" Gray smiled but had no idea what was happening.

Natsu just said under his breath "I love being your good boy"

"What"

"Nothing so what do we do now?" Natsu quickly adverted from the subject. Gray looked at the sheet quickly and walked up the door. He gave three quick knocks and the eye hole slid open.

"Hey we'd like to be apart of tonight?" Gray was shaking a bit but noticeably enough. He seemed as cool as ever.

"Spectator or participant" The deep voice responded quietly.

"Participant" Gray became riddled with nerves.

"You and him?" The secret man checked out Natsu.

"Actually I was thinking us two and a girl." The man seemed surprised at Gray's words. He looked down, probably checking a document.

"Well, it's been quite a while since we had a threesome, plus its rare for it to be two dudes. It is quite requested upon by the yaoi lovers. It takes months to get on our list and tonight is packed but since this is a rare occasion you guys are in. The details are on this paper, don't be late." The man handed a paper through the hole and it was slid shut again. Gray turned around and a cocky aura surrounded him.

"Good job princess." Natsu began leading the way out.

"What about a celebratory kiss?" Gray was obviously on cloud 9 but Natsu hesitantly walked over to him, anticipating giving him a peck but Gray grabbed him hard and squeezed him, making Natsu gasp and leaving his mouth open and vulnerable. Gray lunged his tongue in quickly and backed up.

"What about a congratulatory something more?" Gray whispered. Natsu stood back and slapped him.

"Pervert!" Natsu stormed off and Gray laughed about it, following the pink haired boy back to Lucy's house.

When they arrived there Lucy was making breakfast for herself and was caught off guard. "Oh back so soon? How was it? I made some eggs if you guys want any."

Natsu was trying to think of an elaborate lie to tell Lucy but Gray spoke first. "We lied, you're going out tonight and it'll be a surprise until you get to the location and you have to dress sexy and wear lingerie with that black dress of yours okay? You'e hair won't really matter in the end but if you want to do it up fancy be my guest and Natsu would love some eggs"

Lucy and Natsu stood there in shock at the nonchalant Gray, even though his words has massive effects on everybody. Natsu was shocked that he revealed so much at once.

"Uh okay? What time?" Lucy struggled to get out.

Gray took the paper out of his pocket and scanned over it. "Well by the looks of it, we need to get there at about 8 and festivities start at 9." Lucy just nodded and began wondering what it could be. Natsu began filling with anxiety and Gray with excitement.


End file.
